Trouble In Paradise
by StellanBloom
Summary: They thought their life was a paradise. They thought it was a land of happiness and joy, a dream come true! Until...that day.
1. Halloween Fright

"Hey Bloom! Pass me up the banner," Stella cried down from the ladder as Bloom threw the banner up to her. The words on the shiny orange and black poster were in golden, metallic letters which spelled "Halloween Dance."

"I can't wait until the party! I mean, it's gonna be a blast! All the music and dancing…..it's so exciting!" Bloom exclaimed as she daydreamed of the dance.

"Snap out of it Bloom," Stella said, "We need to finish decorating before the dance starts later at 8. Or else, everyone will think this whole celebration is lame and we'll be the laughing stock of the school!"

Stella with a horrified face, looked at the ceiling and imagined everyone laughing and ridiculing her. The laughing faces shocked her as Stella stepped back and slipped from the ladder.

"AHHH!!!!" Stella screamed just before someone caught her.

Stella opened her eyes and there was Brandon, clinging onto her tightly as they looked into each other's eyes. Stella, frozen with love stared at Brandon and trembled, forgetting to say thank you.

"Like I said, I never say you have gorgeous eyes for nothing," Brandon replied as he kissed Stella slightly.

"Oh Brandon. I was so scared when I tripped from the ladder. I thought I was gonna die. My hero!" Stella cried, giving Brandon a huge bear hug.

"Alright, snap out of it Romeo and Juliet, this ain't a play! Sheesh, and I thought I was wasting time," Bloom said sarcastically.

Bloom walked back to the end of the room, "I'll just put the finishing touches on the haunted house.

As she entered the dark, scary room, Bloom began to feel a bit anxious as goose bumps appeared on her arms and legs.

"Wow, Stella whipped this place up pretty good," Bloom thought to herself, "That vampire and witch really looks real!"

Suddenly, the lights turned off as Bloom gave a long screech. She could see nothing, not even her own shadow.

"Help! Help! Stella! Brandon! Anybody there! Help!" Bloom cried, feeling the walls for a switch.

Suddenly a flickering light appeared at the end of the room as Bloom stood frozen in fear. She slowly, terrified, slid to the floor, half fainting.

"Bloom! Bloom! Are you okay?" she heard someone say as she closed her eyes, unconscious. She felt the unknown person carry her out of the dark room.

"Bloom! Bloom! Wake up! Oh, I shouldn't have let you go in there alone! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Maybe we should just forget about the haunted house," Bloom heard a familiar voice whimper as she vaguely opened her eyes.

"What happened?" Bloom asked dizzily as she looked to see Stella, Brandon, and Sky standing beside her.

"There must have been a power failure. It's a good thing Sky took you out of there in time." Brandon replied.

Bloom blushed as she made eye contact with Sky. Sky smiled and gave her a kiss on her cheek while Stella and Brandon kept staring at each other's eyes.

Bloom said, "I must have fainted because I was so scared. Wow Stel. You really pulled it off! Those vampires and witches actually look real!"

Stella looked at Bloom quizzically, "What witches? All I put in there were mummies, bats, jack o lanterns, and ghosts. I forgot to put the witches in there remember? That's funny."

Bloom looked at her strangely. "I'm sure there were witches in there," she thought to herself.

**The Party**

"Wow, so many people are here! I hope there are enough refreshments for them," Bloom said as she watched the hundreds of earthlings dancing in the beach house.

"Bloom, chilax! Come on! We have to change in our winx outfits! And your makeup is practically gone! Boy! We've got a lot to do!" Stella cried, ready to pull out her makeup kit.

"I guess we've been spending so much time trying to make the decorations look good that we didn't have time to look good for ourselves," Bloom replied as the two friends hurried to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, the two girls were sparkling in their glittery winx outfit. All eyes were on them (especially the guys) . Stella's sparkly orange "costume" and matching boots and Bloom's aqua blue outfit and boots glistened in the lights as the two stepped onto the stage.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to the all time, one of a kind, traditional Halloween party people of Magi- I mean Earth!" Stella began, "Thank you for coming and I hope you all have a great time!

As the two stepped off the stage, Brandon and Sky scurried over in a surprise and gave them a hug.

"You look great Stella," Brandon said admiring her outfit, "Wanna dance?''

Stella nodded and the two began to dance to the soft music. They swirled around turning this way and that, looking into each other's eyes. They were outside on the deck of the beach, listening to the seagulls cry and the ocean waves splashing onto rocks and sand.

"This is so romantic," Stella began, "I'm so glad we decided to have a party at the beach on Earth. I mean, Magix wouldn't have been so quixotic like this." They slowly pulled to a kiss just as the sun had set.

Back inside, Sky and Bloom were rocking it out on the dance floor, right underneath the disco ball! Everywhere around them were thousands or teenage earthlings, squishing and pushing into each other.

"Wow, it's so crowded in here!" Bloom cried to Sky, trying to beat the volume of the music.

"Yea, it is! Wanna get a drink or something?" Sky asked, pulling Bloom out of the crowd to the refreshments.

"Whew, we could have suffocated in there!" Bloom said as she took a sip of her fruit punch.

"Glad I pulled you out of there!" Sky said.

"My hero!" Bloom cried as the two kissed.

"Alright, alright quit the kissing," Brandon said as he and Stella came back inside, "That's my job with Stella!" All four of them laughed as they took a drink of their punch.

"Hey I got an idea! Why don't we play a game, like, oh, I don't know, spin the bottle?" Stella requested.

"Hey that's a great idea! Considering the fact that you just said the randomest thing," Bloom said as the two girls giggled to themselves.

"Alright then, let's play," Sky said as he grabbed a bottle and called for a couple of other boys and girls.

Soon all 11 of them were sitting around a long, huge table. A darth vador, superman, the three musketeers, and two girl devils and angels sat quietly as Brandon began to spin the bottle. The bottle spun around, the boys and girls anxious to see who each one of them would kiss. As the bottle slowly came to a stop, the devil screeched.

"Like oh my God! That's so me! And look! I guess my date today will be a handsome lucky Prince Charming," she said as she motioned Brandon to the closet.

"Hey sister! Don't get any funny ideas! He's my guy so don't you be making out with him!" Stella cried as she stopped Brandon.

"Hey chilax Stel. It's only one kiss. I promise that this stupid game won't affect our relationship, ok? I mean, what could this one girl do to me, cast a spell on me so I would fall in love with her?" Brandon whispered.

Stella, a bit worried, watched Brandon and the devil go into the closet. Back in the closet, the two were having the time of their life.

"By the way, I'm Brianna," the devil said as they pulled away.

"Brandon," he replied as they continued kissing once more.

When they came out, the angel screeched, asking Brianna how it went. Brandon on the other hand, seemed dazed and drunk.

"So how was your kiss? Was she a good one or what?" Sky asked as the two guys laughed to themselves.

"What," Stella answered for Brandon, steam coming out of her ears.

"Alright, let's spin again," Sky said as he spun the bottle once more.

Soon the bottle came to a stop and pointed directly at Sky and the angel.

"Alright honey! Let's get this party started!" she cried as she quickly pulled Sky into the closet before Bloom could say anything. Bloom glared as they closed the door in her face. Soon the kissing was over and Sky too had come out of the closet dazed.

"Wasn't that fun Sky baby?" the angel said, blowing him another kiss.

"Hey quit it!" Bloom cried at the devil and angel, "Look, I don't know who you two are but you have no right to just go in there and make out with our boyfriends!"

"Excuse me?" Brianna said, "For your information, this game is called spin the bottle. And the object of the game is to kiss people."

Stella glared, "Well you know what? Why don't you just forget about those kisses you had and leave?"

Brandon and Sky stood on their feet and pleaded, "Bloom, Stella, stop it! You can't just tell someone to leave. This is supposed to be a fun party! And they are right you know. This is spin the bottle. That's how the game goes."

Stella, horrified, "Well excuse me! Whose sides are you guys supposed to be on your own BFs or some silly girls who just made out with you in a closet?"

"Silly? Do you know who you're calling silly right now? I'm Shelby Madison Johansson Matthews, and this is my sister Brianna Isabelle Johansson Matthews. Who do you think you guys are talking to in such a disrespectful manner?" the girl in the angel costume asked.

Bloom rolled her eyes, "For your information, none of us knows you, so why do you girls just go run along and stop causing trouble."

Stella and Bloom pushed the two Matthews sisters into the dancing and crowd and quickly pulled the boys to a private room.

"What is wrong with you guys? Why are you defending them and not us? We're your girlfriends! Have we not treated you the right way or something? Like hello? Look at yourselves! You guys are such dweebs!" Stella cried as tears flowed out of her eyes.

Brandon and Sky looked at each other and nodded, "Look, girls. I know you guys are really mad and sad and stuff, but you know what? Those are right. You shouldn't be criticizing them or telling them to leave the party. And besides, we were playing spin the bottle. And the whole point of the games is to kiss people," Brandon explained.

Bloom was shocked, "How could you guys say something like that? Hello? Haven't we emphasized it enough? WE'RE YOUR GIRLFRIENDS!"

"Ugh I can't take this anymore! You know what you girls' problems are? You're so bossy! You think having a boyfriend is all about kissing and making out! But you know what? It's so much more than that! You're taking advantage of our relationships. And guess what? I'm done! And so is Brandon! We're both tired of hearing your complaints! Maybe the best thing to do is to just break up!" Sky screamed and Brandon nodded his head at every word he said.

Stella and Bloom, devastated looked at each other as more tears formed in their eyes. Never in their lives have they ever been asked to break up. Their life was like a paradise…until now.

"Brandon, Snookums! How could you say such a thing! You know you didn't mean that right?" Stella sniffed as she held onto Brandon's arms before he left.

"I'm sorry Stella. But Sky's right. Breaking up is the only solution. I'm sorry," Brandon said as he pulled away and walked out the door with Sky.

Stella and Bloom hugged each other, tears trickling down their face. Suddenly, soft music (Say Goodbye by Chris Brown to be exact) began to play as the girls slowly walked to the benches. The two friends watched the other couples dancing and kissing and having the time of their lives.

"You okay Stel?" Bloom asked as she wiped away her tears.

"Yeah, I guess so," Stella said as she too dabbed at her eyes.

"Well, I guess this is just the way it's supposed to be," Bloom said quietly as the music continued playing.

_There's never a right time to say goodbye!!!_

Author's Note: Hey guys! Hope you like the story so far! Please review our story and try to get a chance to read and review our other stories, "The Switcheroo" and "A Tale of Two Princesses." Thank you!


	2. The Transfers

**2 Weeks Later….**

"STELLA!!!!" Bloom yelled as she ran to hug her friend. It had been 2 weeks since the winter break and the Halloween party.

"Hey girl!" said a perky Stella. Both girls had, had time to heal from the tragedy that had occurred two weeks ago. They started to catch up since they hadn't seen each other in a "long" time.

"I think that we should sign in Stel." Bloom said. Slowly they walked to Ms. Griselda the Queen of Discipline.

"Oh look here we have the princesses of Sparks and Solaria. So winx club I will meet you soon at the Sophomores Assembly." Griselda said.

"Ugh we really got to get some sense into her." Bloom said.

"Yea… some fashion sense!" Stella said thinking of that horrible outfit that Ms.G (Griselda) always wore. Bloom was cracking up.

"Well I got to get to class, Stella. Call me at lunchtime." Bloom said to her friend.

**Lunchtime**

All the Red Fountain Juniors were at Alfea eating lunch because they were apart of the assembly. Some jocks and Brandon (he and sky are jocks too) were trying to make shots into the garbage can.

"Aight, Brandon lets see if you can make this yellow banana peal into the garbage can." A jock said. They were telling Brandon to shoot from a far distance. He then stood up and grabbed the banana peal from his friend and shot it. He knew he could make it in. But a piercing shout ruined his concentration making him miss the basket.

"Mr. Martinez! Griselda started as she walked up to Brandon. "Just because you're the prince of Starla does not give you the right to throw things around the cafeteria." Griselda shouted at Brandon. This made Brandon cover his ears.

"Sorry Ms. Griselda. I won't do it again I promise." Brandon said with a smirk on his face knowing that he probably will do it again.

"Sorry doesn't cut it Prince Brandon" Griselda stated as she grabbed Brandon's ear.

"OW! That hurts you know." Brandon yelled as she pulled his ear to take him to Professor Saladin.

"I know that it hurts. That is the point of this ear pulling." Griselda said. Although a food fight had begun so she as forced to let go Brandon's ear. She had told him not to move and that she would be back. Meanwhile…. .

"Bloom! Where are you?" Stella said talking into her light pink cell phone.

"I'll meet you at the lunchroom, Stella." Bloom said hanging up. Stella walked in the cafeteria. She was walking to the lunch line before she slipped on a banana peal.

"AHH!!!" Stella yelled. Until someone caught her. She then opened her eyes staring at a pair of gorgeous green blue eyes.

"Um... Thank you very much!" Stella said as she saw that she was still ringed around the boy's neck.

"No problem. I'm a hero that's what I do. By the way my name is Jesse McCartney." Jesse said as he put the Blonde princess back on her feet. Stella was still mesmerized by Jesse's great green blue eyes.

"Well you know my name, aren't you going to tell me yours?" Jesse said looking into Stella's hazel eyes.

"Oh yeah. I'm Stella. So are you new in Red Fountain? Because I've never seen you around. Or are you like a freshman?" Stella said confusing herself.

"Well I came to red fountain for my freshman year, but then I transferred to Shining Sword Academy for my sophomore year. And then my dad made me come back to Red Fountain since its status s way higher than Shining Sword Academy. Now here I am in my Junior Year." Jesse said while taking a deep breath.

Meanwhile…..

Bloom was walking through the parking lot to get to the cafeteria where she had told Stella to meet her. She started to run, she knew if she didn't get there in twenty minutes she would be late for the assembly. Suddenly she felt her cell phone vibrating. She stopped walking once she reached the fountain that was in the parking lot and took out her lavender cell phone to find that she had a text message from Stella. It explained everything that had happened with her and Jesse.

Bloom was so excited for her best friend that she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. All of a sudden a levabike flew past her.

"OMG… Ahhh!!!" Bloom yelled thinking that she would hit the fountain and it's water at any moment. Until somebody reached out for her arms and grabbed her. She then stood up making sure nothing had happened to her outfit or to Stella's shoes, which she had borrowed without asking.

"OMG! Are you okay?" asked a blue eyed boy. Bloom was so lost in his eyes that she didn't notice that she was still holding his hand.

"Um… yes I'm fine thank you for the catch." Bloom said blushing. "I'm Bloom by the way, and you are?"

"Oh I'm Zac Efron." Zac said picking up Bloom's phone. He glimpsed at what it said in the text message. "I see that your friend has met my friend Jesse. Oh sorry I didn't mean to look at your text message." Zac said embarrassed.

"Um... It's okay. So are you new here at Red Fountain?"

"No well you know how your message talks about how Jesse went to Shining Sword Academy I went there too. I went with him." Zac said.

"Well, I hope you enjoy Red Fountain. I have to go to lunch and meet my friend Stella." Bloom said waving.

"Wait, Bloom! I was going there too, so would you like to go with me?" Zac said as he offered his hand to Bloom. She took the outstretched hand in front of her in a way of saying yes. But, what she didn't know was that someone was watching the two of them from the corner of his eye.

"Prince Sky." Griselda said breaking him out of his thoughts and causing him to take off his helmet and getting off his levabike. "I have a feeling that you and your friend Brandon will have a beautiful time in detention." Griselda said coldly.

Sky said, "What did I do and where is Brandon and what did he do?"

"Well you just rode on your levabike and almost ran over Princess Bloom and Prince Brandon is in the cafeteria waiting for me to come get him. As for him he was littering by trying to make a banana peal into the garbage can but missed and made Princess Stella trip. Now does that answer your question Prince Sky?" Griselda said getting angry.

"Yes Ma'am!" Sky replied.

"Ms. Griselda help!" Someone cried.

"Duty calls. And as for you and your friend, I will see you two in five hours and then I'll take you to Saladin's office. I suggest that you tell Prince Brandon that as well." Ms. G said running off to the student that needed help. Sky then continued his way to the cafeteria.

When he got there he saw Brandon watching Stella, Jesse, Bloom and Zac eating lunch together. Sky could see that Brandon was getting a little green eyed (that means jealous).

"Hey dude!" Sky said taking a seat.

"Hey Bro!" Brandon replied without taking his eyes off of the table next to the table he was sitting at.

"I can't believe that Jesse and Zac transferred back to Red Fountain. Now everything will be a competition again." Sky said.

"Why can't they get over the fact that Starla and Eraklion are better kingdoms than Neptune and Nebula? Although it'll be fun whooping their asses in everything all over again." Brandon said with a smirk on his face.

"Wow, I never thought that Bloom and Stella would ever fall for those two lo… he was interrupted by the loud speaker.

"Juniors from Red Fountain and Sophomores from Alfea please report to the assembly hall right away."the voice of the Headmistress sailed through out the lunchroom. All the sophomores and juniors made their way through the castle and into the gigantic gold assembly hall.

"Welcome students of Alfea and Red Fountain. Before Winter Recess I was told that we needed some more extra curricular activities. So Professor Saladin and I have set up a drama club. We will be acting play after play and the first play shall be Romeo and Juliet. I have asked various students from both schools who Romeo and Juliet should be. And the polls show that they want Prince Brandon of Starla and Princess Stella of Solaria to be Romeo and Juliet. So if you will please demonstrate the kissing scene for us, that way we can see if you two have good chemistry." Ms. Faragonda stated thinking that they will have no problem at all since they were dating. But she didn't know that they had broken up. Everyone cheered Stella and Brandon to get up on stage and demonstrate.

"Come on Brandon, go plant one on the little princess," a jock said. Brandon stood up and walked over to Stella and offered her a hand to help her get up. She took the hand and they both walked over to the stage. The two of them stood in the center of the stage and avoided each other's eyes.

"What's taking them so long? They never used to take this long to do anything." Faragonda whispered to Saladin in concern and as well as curiosity.

"I don't know a lot could have happened over these two weeks. I think I'll go and talk to them." Saladin replied while getting up.

"Brandon, may I talk to you for a second?" Saladin gestured to Brandon. He walked over to the principle of Red Fountain.

"What's wrong with you and Stella? Why aren't you kissing?" Saladin asked.

"Well maybe its cause I broke up with her before the break." Brandon replied.

"Oh my! Well can you please just kiss and get it over with," He asked. Brandon replied with a nod and walked back over to the blonde princess who was currently occupied with her feet. Brandon took a deep breath and lifted Stella's chin and stared into her gorgeous hazel eyes and she into his deep chocolate brown eyes just like they did when they were still a couple. Slowly they moved closer and everybody in the audience was at aw. When their lips were about to meet Stella remembered all the times she and Brandon had shared while tears poured out of hazel eyes causing her to step back into reality.

"I'm sorry everyone, but I just can't do this!" Stella said with tears strolling down her cheeks. She stormed out of the room and Bloom following.

"I'm sorry to but I quit I don't want to be Romeo. But thanks for choosing me." Brandon said as he jumped off the stage and took his seat. Everyone was all teary eyed because of how beautiful and emotional the scene had been.

"Well then I guess Miss Stella still needs a Romeo!" Codatorta said with a grin on his face!

"I'll do it!" replied…..

Meanwhile…. In Stella's room

Stella was lying on her bed crying her eyes out. She tried not to think of Brandon, but now every time she closed her eyes she saw his face and his beautiful brown eyes. A soothing voice interrupted Stella's thoughts.

"Stel! Can I come in?" Bloom asked opening the door slightly. Stella signaled her to come in.

"Stella, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Bloom said patting her friend on the back.

"Bloom, I thought that I was over him and I was. But then when I looked into his eyes again all those feeling came back, just when I thought I had no feelings for him." Stella cried.

"It's okay sweetie just calm down and stop crying. You'll get over it. I know you will Stella." Bloom said embracing Stella in a huge hug.

"What about you Bloom, are you over Sky?"

"I think so, but I don't know yet. Aw man, I just remembered that I have to work on a project with him." Bloom said with a pout.

"It's okay. Just do what I do." Stella said whipping her tears.

"And what's that Stel?"

"Pick another partner! Duh!" Stella said becoming her perky self again.

"That's the most ridiculously… great idea. You're right I could just switch partners. You're the best Stel." Bloom said giving Stella a huge bear hug.

"Hey girl I love you too, but watch the hair," Stella giggled.

"YEAH! My perky friend is back to herself." Bloom said hitting Stella with a pillow which made Stella hit her too. They had the best pillow fight ever since both Stella's and Bloom's hair was messed up, until they heard someone knocking at the door.

"I'll get it," Bloom said, but was stopped by Stella. "Stella let go I have to go open the door."

"Hello, news flash Bloom: we look like we've just rolled out of bed." Stella replied pointing at the way they looked.

"Well that's why we're fairies. Do you know any spells? I mean you are the princess of fashion," Stella nodded.

Stella than summoned the scepter of Solaria and said the spell:

I look like a mess,

So give me a dress,

That way I can look the best!

All of a sudden the doors to Stella's closet opened and two beautiful dresses came out and landed on Stella and Bloom. A few minutes later Stella was dressed in a fabulous Baby blue halter top Gucci knee high dress that sparkled. Her hair was down as usual. On the other hand Bloom was dressed in a white no strap Gucci knee high dress that also sparkled. Her hair was also down.

"Now you can open the door darling," Stella said looking into the mirror.

Bloom opened the door to Jesse, Zac's friend and the guy that saved Stella from falling.

"Hey, you here to see Stella?" Bloom asked the green blue boy.

"Um… yes!"

"Hey Jesse" Stella said waving and gesturing for him to come in.

"Well I'll see you guys later, I'm going to go and ask Ms. Faragonda if I can change partners for my project." Bloom said waving goodbye. She left the room.

"So Jesse what did you want to talk about?" Stella asked….

Authors Note: Well we hope you like this chapter. REVIEWS PLEASE!!! And review our other stories too. Well we'll update as soon as we can… I mean our teachers are crazy and they give us sooooo much homework.


	3. The Drama

**Ms. Faragonda's Office**

_Knock, knock…_

Bloom stepped into Ms. F's room as she greeted her in, "Good afternoon Bloom. You seem troubled. What is it?"

"Well, I've been having a few social problems, but I can manage it. Anyway, I just wanted to ask you if it was alright if I changed partners for that project you assigned." 

Ms. F grinned, "By any chance, does this have anything to do your relationship with Sky?"

Bloom gasped, "How did you know?"

"Honey, love is the strangest feeling God has ever created in this universe. There are two kinds of loves; one can be good, one can be bad. But in the end, it all just falls into a position where it truly belongs. Now I don't have any idea why you and Sky broke up and it's the same with Stella and Brandon. But I want you to know something, Bloom. No matter what you think about Sky right now, it'll all change later as time passes on. For instance, if in your mind, you're thinking of how selfish and malicious Sky is right now, maybe sometime later you'll remember all those good times you actually had with him. And I think this was how Stella felt back at the assembly with Brandon." Ms. F explained as she patted Bloom on the back.

Bloom's eyes became teary, "I really liked Sky but now our love feels so wrong. I mean, he told me the day we broke up that I didn't actually know what having a boyfriend meant. He thought I was being too bossy and that I was taking advantage of our relationship. I don't understand anymore."

Ms. F sighed, "Don't worry Bloom, when the time is right, Sky will finally come to his senses and realize what a wonderful girl he had missed. In the mean time, why don't you wipe away those tears of yours and find yourself another partner?"

"I guess," Bloom said as she blew into a handkerchief, "But who should I work with?"

Ms. F smirked, "Oh this is a random thought! Why not that cute lad you met at the fountain? He's a fine student I believe. I've heard quite a lot of good comments about him from the other teachers."

Bloom giggled, "How did you know that I met him at the fountain? Do you have some kind of secret cameras around here?"

"I guess you can say that," Ms. F replied as Bloom left the room.

**Stella's Room**

"Wow your closet is huge!" Jesse exclaimed as Stella sat down next to him and passed him a can of coke.

Stella laughed, "Well, I'm just a high class fashionista!"

The two giggled as they sipped their coke. Jesse took a drink and placed it on the coffee table.

"So anyway, the Romeo and Juliet thing, Ms. Faragonda said I can be Romeo since Brandon quit. You're still in it right?"

Stella's eyes fell to the ground, "Well, I'm not so sure anymore. I really don't feel so great about it. I mean, it brings back to many memories." Stella stood up from her chair and walked to the window. She gazed out of the glass and recalled the other times she and Brandon together had starred in other plays and musicals.

Jesse walked up next to her and put his arm around her shoulder, "I know how you feel. When I broke up with my girlfriend, I felt this weird pit on the side of my heart. It felt like somebody aimed a sword right through it and just cleaved it in half."

Stella stared at Jesse, "A bit too much info but thanks for the visual pep talk!"

"So you're gonna do it?" 

"Well, I guess. I'll give it a try. Maybe a little acting wouldn't hurt."

The two smiled as Stella gawked into Jesse's eyes. They glimmered in the sunlight as Jesse leaned closer to give her a kiss.

Stella pulled away, "Umm, Jesse, I don't really think I'm ready for this. Why don't we just umm, like save it for the play?"

Jesse, a bit disappointed nodded, "Alright, but it better be a good, long one!"

The two laughed and continued sipping their coke.

Stella sipped her coke, stared at the floor, and looked back at Jesse, "So not to be nosy or anything, but what exactly did happen to you and your girlfriend? You know, the one you broke up with?"

Jesse looked at his cup of coke, "Well, to tell you the truth, that girlfriend I had wasn't from this realm. I met her in some other dimension."

"So what happened?"

"Well, I broke up with cause she was cheating on me for another guy…her father!"

Stella gasped wide eyed, "And then what did you do?"

"Well, I decided that I wouldn't have another girlfriend for a long time, and that I'd never want to see that girl again!" Jesse exclaimed.

Stella stared down disappointed, "So you're not going to be having any other girlfriends?"

Jesse grinned, "Well now that I met the cutest girl in the realm, I think I might have to break that promise I made to myself."

He leaned over to kiss Stella once more. This time, Stella sat still as their lips brushed.

"I really like you Stella. And I hope we become better, closer friends," Jesse said when they pulled away.

Stella gaped into his eyes, "Me too."

**Red Fountain**

Zac was on his bed listening to his ipod when the door to his dorm tapped.

"Who is it?"

"Umm, hey Zac! It's me," a familiar voice exclaimed.

Zac opened the door to see Bloom standing patiently in her beautiful Gucci dress on the doorhenge, "Is it alright if I came in?"

Zac nodded and closed the door after Bloom stepped in, "Not to burst any bubbles, but how did you know my dorm number?"

Bloom chuckled, "Some nice guy told me when I entered Red Fountain. So what were you doing?"

"Listening to some music and thinking of how beautiful the girl I met at a fountain looked," Zac said warmly as he smiled at Bloom.

Bloom blushed, "Well I came to tell you that Ms. Faragonda chose you to be my partner for the project. We have to work to together and travel to another dimension and try to survive there for a few hours. Think you can handle that?"

Zac grinned and sat nearer to Bloom, "As long as we can be together."

The two looked at each other for a minute and Bloom shyly looked down at her sparkling white shoes, "So how's school so far? Is Red Fountain different from Shining Sword Academy?"

Zac smiled, "Well, they're both sort of similar, except for the fact that the boys there aren't as rude as some are here and there aren't any pretty girls there as there are here."

"What do you mean rude boys? Who's being mean to you?"

"Well, actually the TWO guys, Sky and Brandon, were people me and Jesse knew from before when we used to attend Red Fountain. Man those guys can never stop bugging us!" Zac exclaimed as Bloom laughed.

Bloom replied, "Well, tell you the truth, I used to be his girlfriend."

Zac looked at her a bit cheerless, "Oh, well what happened? How come I never see you two…you know…together?"

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up. I might as well not talk about it," Bloom said as she walked and opened the door to leave.

"No wait! Please, just stay for a while so we can talk, you know, about other stuff like the project or something! And besides, Jesse went to see Stella so just walking in to their little date wouldn't make matters any different!" Zac cried as he held onto Bloom's arm, "Please, I want to get to know you."

Just then, Sky who was walking past Zac's room stopped to see Bloom and Zac together holding hands.

"Bloom!" Sky cried as he took a step closer to the opened door, "What are you doing here?"

"Sky? What are YOU doing here?" Bloom shrieked.

Zac, who was raging with anger shouted, "Get out you freak! You just ruined our moment!"

Sky pushed Zac, "Hey don't you be calling me a freak!"

The two were pushing each other viciously as Bloom tried to stop them. A few seconds later, Professor Saladin came in to discontinue their fight.

"Both of you, in my office now! And Bloom, I expect you to go back to Alfea and stay in your dorm." He shouted as Bloom scurried out of the room.

**Stella's Room**

Bloom dashed into her dorm to see Stella and Jesse on her bed making out!

"Stella? Jesse? What are you doing? You guys just met and you're already kissing?" she cried jokingly as the two fell off each other.

"Well what was I supposed to do? I couldn't get his hands off me! At least he has good taste!" Stella said as she gave Jesse another kiss.

"Okay, eew, quit it! And not to be rude or anything but was it really necessary to do it on MY bed?" Bloom said as a joke.

The three laughed, "So how were things were Zacky Wacky? Any smooches? What did you guys do?" Stella asked.

"They probably were having a party making out on Zac's bed. Just to warn you, he's a wild one!" Jesse said teasingly.

"Well, actually, there was sort of a party. A fighting party. Sky and Zac ended up in this big "boxing match" and were sent to Professor Saladin's office." Bloom explained.

Stella and Jesse looked at each other as Jesse got up to leave. When he left, the two girls changed into their normal clothes and watched T.V.

"So was today fun?" Bloom asked as they sat comfortably on the couch.

"You bet," Stella said as the two laughed.

**The Next Day**

"Boy, you got a harsh detention," Brandon said to Sky as they started their journey to Earth to meet their new girlfriends, "You got it, you got it bad!"

Sky punched him softly as the two laughed.

Meanwhile, Brianna and Shelby were waiting for Sky and Brandon down in Earth at a park. Their father, Baltor magically appeared as the girls continued putting on their lip gloss.

"Remember my darling daughters, you mustn't let the boys know that you're witches. And your goal is to wreck the lives of Bloom and Stella once you meet them again! But keep in mind that those fairies are also very powerful and their love with Sky and Brandon are much stronger than what we have. Be careful." Baltor advised them.

"Oh pish posh Daddy!" Brianna exclaimed, "We can handle it. We already put a spell on the boys at the Halloween dance so they would fall in love with us! Just leave before someone sees you!"

Just as Baltor left, Sky and Brandon came and gave the girls a hug.

"What's cookin good lookin?" Brandon said sweetly as he gave Brianna a kiss.

"Come on, let's go eat! I'm starving!" Brianna exclaimed as the four went to a nearby French restaurant.

"We'll order the four spaghettis," Sky said to the waiter when they were settled at a table.

"So how's life?" Brandon asked the two girls.

"Well, actually how's life with you guys? I mean, after that big break up you two had with Bloom and Stella, you look terrible."

Sky and Brandon looked at each other, "HUH?"

Shelby said impatiently, "Look, what we're saying is, we feel really bad getting into that little argument with them, so we want to apologize to them. Would you two mind if we met them again?"

Sky answered, "Well, it'll feel pretty weird since we broke up. But I guess we could try bringing them here to meet you guys."

"Great! Bring them Saturday, 12 o'clock noon sharp! We'll be leaving now," Brianna and Shelby stood up and dashed out the door.

"But we didn't even eat yet!" Sky shouted after them, "And we didn't even have our moonlight walk across the beach!"

Brandon put his hand on Sky's shoulder and comforted him, "It's okay Bro. Let it go."

**Red Fountain**

When Sky and Brandon arrived back to Red Fountain after their short date, Zac and Jesse were standing in the front entrance of their dorms.

"What do you want you jerks?" Brandon cried.

"We came to tell you two that Bloom and Stella moved on to better people in life, us! And just to let you know Sky, Bloom ain't your partner any more for the project. She's mine," Zac said.

"And Stella's gonna be kissing me at the Romeo and Juliet play cause we're both casted as the leading roles. You should have thought before you quit the play right Brandon?" Jesse added.

"Oh put a sock in it!" Sky exclaimed, "Now get out before Professor Saladin gets here!

"Whatever you say losers!" Zac and Jesse cried as they walked down the hall to their dorms.

"I hate them," Sky muttered.

"Let it go man," Brandon said, "We have our own girlfriends now. So chill dawg!"

"Yeah, yeah I guess you're right," Sky said as they went into their dorm.


	4. Rehearsals, Relationships, and Rivalry

**Rehearsal**

"Alright students! Get in your places! We must practice hard to present a spectacular play! Come on people! Get into position! Stella, Jesse, up to the front!" the directors of the play Romeo and Juliet, Ms.Griselda and Mr. Codatorta yelled as everyone ran up on stage.

Stella rushed to the front of the stage along with Jesse who held her hands.

Stella began, "O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name! Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love. And I'll no longer be Capulet."

Jesse smiled, "Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"

As the two continued practicing, Brandon and Sky entered the auditorium to watch the performance. They had sneaked out of lunch to see how the play was going.

"Man that dude is totally flirting with Stella!" Sky whispered.

"It's called acting you idiot," Brandon began, "And besides, who cares if he is?"

Sky looked at him, "Don't you feel, you know, weird? Isn't it awkward to see your long lost girlfriend with another man?"

Brandon punched Sky jokingly as the two watched Stella and Jesse at it. Brandon's eyes grew wide and emerald. His hands clenched into a fist as he watched Jesse "flirting" with Stella.

_What's wrong with me? _Brandon thought to himself. _Why do I feel so mad and nutty inside? Is it because of Stella? No, it can't be! I broke up with her! I don't like her anymore. So why am I feeling so….so….jealous?_

Jesse said, "With love's light wings did I o'erperch these walls; For stony limits cannot hold love out, and what love can do, that dares love attempt. Therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me."

When he finished his lines, Ms. Griselda and Mr. Codatorta applauded along with the other kids in the drama club, "Excellent! Magnifico! Bravo! Brava!"

Brandon and Sky clapped stubbornly. Brandon watched his ex hug and hold hands with Jesse.

Sky replied, "Umm, you know what? Why don't we just leave? It's been a rough day. I think it'll be best if Stella didn't see you.

"No you go on ahead. I'm gonna go have a talk with the two." Brandon said as he got up to go backstage to meet Stella and Jesse.

"Alright, but don't get into any trouble! You remember what happened when I got into that fight with Zac!"

Brandon replied without turning around, "Yeah, yeah. Just go."

Sky shook his head and left the auditorium.

**Bloom's Dorm**

Zac and Bloom laughed as they ate their pizza and sipped their drinks.

"Wait, so you just fainted after you saw the horse giving birth?" Bloom asked as she giggled.

Zac smiled, "Yeah. It was so disgusting! You should have seen it! It was like seeing my mom sleeping with an anaconda! So freaky."

The two laughed, "Wow. I've never been to a farm before. Your lucky your uncle has one."

Zac chuckled, "Well, not really. It's pretty hard getting used to the smell while eating dinner there or sleeping over."

The two snickered in their chairs as they continued eating.

"Alright, let's get back to business. Let me test you," Bloom said, "What do you do when a huge dragon comes and attacks you?"

Zac answered, "Scream your head off and call 911?"

The two chortled at his answer. They had been studying for the past half hour and working on their project.

"I'm having a lot of fun right now with you," Zac said, "Even if we're talking about disgusting farms and saying ridiculous comments about dragons."

Bloom cackled, "Well, I'm just glad I partnered up with you for this project instead of Sky. It would have been so awkward after we broke up."

"So…you still got feelings for the guy?" Zac asked curiously.

"Well no, not really. After smacking you in the face that day he and you got in that fight, I felt pretty bad. It was pretty rude of him to do that to someone he just saw when he was walking past your room." Bloom responded.

"Well, I'm glad you feel that way," Zac said as he gently leaned forward into a kiss. Without hesitation, Bloom sat still as their lips met. They pulled away, still looking into each other's eyes.

"Your so beautiful," Zac said, "I really like you."

Bloom smiled as they kissed again. Unfortunately, they didn't realize they were being watched by Sky who was peeping through the doorway.

**Backstage**

"Hey," Brandon said to Stella in the dressing room.

"Snoo- I mean, Brandon! What are you doing here?" Stella asked.

"I need to talk to you. You see, Brianna and Shelby wanted to apologize for that incident at the Halloween dance. So they want to meet you and Bloom."

Stella rolled her eyes, "And what makes you think that I want to go and see those ugly faces of you and Sky's NEW girlfriends?"

"Look! Can't you just cooperate with me and just go talk to Brianna and Shelby? It's not that hard you know! I mean, all they want to do is say sorry and leave. Maybe even possibly become friends with you and Bloom!"

Stella stared at him, "Are you like under a spell or something? You honestly think that those twerps who were screaming for about an hour with us at the Halloween party who took my boyfriend away from me, would want to get a chance to waste their time trying to befriend me and Bloom? Bran...I mean, Brandon, I don't think "bonding with the enemy" would be such a good idea."

Brandon replied, "Stel…I mean, Stella, just please bring Bloom with you outside of Alfea in the front entrance and me and Sky will pick you guys up. It'll only take a few seconds to go to Earth, talk things over, and leave! Just please! I promise, I'll never bother you again! All I'm asking for is just this one time!"

Stella looked at Brandon, looked down at the floor, and took a deep breath, "Okay fine. But I'll only go if Bloom agrees on going."

Brandon nodded his head, "Fine. Whatever. Just call me when you and Bloom make up your mind."

And with that, he left with Stella looking back at him.

_Wow, _she thought. _His hair even looks good in the back!_

**Stella's Dorm**

"WHAT!?!?" Bloom cried after Stella told her of Brandon's plan.

"I know, I couldn't believe it too! I mean, why would they want to apologize to us?" Stella asked.

"Something's up," Bloom replied, "And it's not the ceiling."

"What do you think they're planning on doing?"

Bloom stared out the window, "I don't know. But I bet it's something bad. We'll just go and see what they want from us. Just in case, make sure your winx is okay."

Stella nodded as she dialed Brandon's cell number, "Brandon, we've come to a decision. We're going to Earth!"


	5. The Lockets

**Earth**

"Okay, remember. No hitting, no kicking, no punching, no name calling, and absolutely no fighting!" Brandon said in his pep talk with Bloom and Stella.

"Yeah, and don't go blaming Brianna and Shelby for starting that fight at the Halloween party. It was partially your fault. I mean, you can't just tell someone to leave just cause you were jealous. I mean, it is spin the bottle!" Sky agreed.

Bloom glared, "Don't push it."

Soon the four landed on Earth, just in time to meet Brianna and Shelby who were sitting at the park benches.

"Oh you're here! We were so worried you two girls wouldn't make it," Brianna said sweetly to Bloom and Stella as she gave each of them a hug.

"Yeah, I mean, we couldn't just forget about that little argument we had at the lame party," Shelby said, hugging Stella.

"Little?" Stella said wrapped around Shelby's arms.

"Lame?" Bloom said as Shelby came to hug her.

"Oh you know what we mean. It was pretty stupid cause all we did there was fight and scream at each other. And that is why we came here to apologize." Shelby replied.

"If you don't mind, Sky and Brandon, can you please leave us alone for a few minutes? We want to talk to them privately." Brianna said kindly to the boys.

"Umm, sure," Brandon said as he and Sky went to a nearby ice cream store they were eyeing.

"So what's this apology you wanted to deliver to us?" Bloom asked.

Stella nodded, "Yeah, and make it snappy. We don't have all day! I'm already late for my manicure and pedicure appointment."

Brianna and Shelby looked each other, "Well, first of all, we're really REALLY sorry. So we got a little surprise for you."

Shelby handed them each a tiny silver bag. When Stella and Bloom looked inside, they each found a small, golden locket.

"You like it? We couldn't choose between those and these really nice pair of earrings. So we just flipped a coin and it landed on that."

Stella and Bloom looked at each other, "Wow, we didn't expect you guys to get us anything. You didn't have to do this. I mean, it was just a stupid fight we had."

Brianna giggled, "We know, but we felt bad taking your BF's."

Suddenly Stella's eyes grew angry as she mumbled to herself, "Well if you really felt bad, you would give our boyfriends back."

Shelby smiled, "Well? Try it on!" 

Stella and Bloom stared at their lockets. Bloom tried to open hers.

"Oh wait! Don't open that yet! It's a surprise. Open it when you get home. It might be a little too…big." Shelby cried.

Bloom twitched her eyes, "What did you guys put in here? A whole mansion or something?"

Brianna and Shelby smiled to each other as Stella and Bloom admired their new jewelry, "Wow, we don't know how to repay you guys."

"Oh no need. We'll be on our way now. We're kind of late for our…piano lesson. Well see you two! And remember! Don't open it until you get home!" Brianna cried as she and Shelby ran to catch a taxi, "Tell Brandon and Sky goodbye!"

When the two girls left, Stella and Bloom looked at each other.

"Aww, that was sweet of them," Stella said, "I wonder how many carats these things are."

"Hmm, I don't Stel, but don't you think it's a bit odd of them to give us these necklaces? I mean, one minute we're screaming our lungs out at each other, and the next, it's like we've been best friends since we were born!"

"Look, Bloom. Maybe they changed. Maybe they were drunk last time at the Halloween party and didn't know what they were thinking. There are so many possibilities you can think of. Just give them a chance. Maybe they're telling the truth."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Bloom said as they went to get Brandon and Sky at the ice cream store who were pigging out on a million bowls of sundaes.

**Class**

"Alright class! We'll with our projects! Bloom, Zac! You're up!" Ms. Faragonda said.

Bloom and Zac hurried to the portal. Everyone waved goodbye as the two disappeared into another dimension.

"Where are we?" Zac asked when they arrived in a vast, desert island.

"I think we're at Devil's Wasteland. I read about this in a book once."

"You read?" Zac joked as they laughed.

"Wait. Shh," Bloom whispered as she stopped laughing, "Do you hear that?" 

Suddenly, a rumbling occurred as a bazillion lizards flew out of nowhere!

"AHHHH!!!!" Zac and Bloom screamed as they began running.

"Quick! Get ready to fight! I'll transform into my winx," Bloom ordered as she did as she said she would.

Soon Zac was armored with a sword in hand as Bloom converted into her glittery, blue winx outfit.

"Fire blast!" Bloom cried as she threw a wad of burning flames at the lizards. Some burned up into little pieces as Zac slashed them in half. A few minutes later, the lizards were gone and the two were safe.

"Wow, that was awesome!" Zac said as he high fived Bloom.

"Now come on! We got to find a way out so we can pass this test!"

The two ran hand in hand, searching for a portal door. Suddenly, a huge, green ogre stepped in front of their path.

"Not again," Bloom murmured as Zac rushed to attack the monster. Soon he was jumping on top of him and covering his eyes so he couldn't see anything.

"Go Bloom! Go ahead of me! I'll catch up with you! Just go! Hurry up and try finding that portal! I'll hold him off for a while," he cried to Bloom.

"No! I'm not leaving you! What if you get hurt! I'm staying and fighting with you!" Bloom shouted as she lunged at the ogre with her hands in fists filled with balls of fire.

She punched the ogre with her fiery fists as he threw Zac over him. Zac landed a couple feet away on his butt.

"Oh my goodness! Zac! You okay?" Bloom called as she burst a whole wave of fire at the green, hideous monster. Zac yelled in pain.

Bloom, angry with fire growing in her eyes, blasted a huge tornado of red flames and exterminated the monster. Tears filled her eyes as she ran to help Zac up. His right arm was cut and bleeding.

"Zac! You're bleeding!" she cried.

Zac smiled painfully, "I'm okay. Let's just go and find that portal."

Bloom sniffed as she hung one of Zac's arms around her shoulder. Zac looked at her and grinned.

"Hey don't worry. I'm fine. I'll be okay as soon as we find a way out. Don't cry. I'll be okay. I promise," Zac said as he wiped a tear off Bloom's cheek.

**Rehearsal**

"Romeo, oh Romeo! Where art thou Romeo?" Stella said at the practice.

"With feeling, Stella. A bit more oomph!" Ms. Griselda cried.

"Umm, Ms. Griselda, maybe we should take a break for a while. They must be tired," Mr. Codatorta whispered as he motioned the students off the stage.

Stella stepped out of the auditorium to the vending machine. She took out a dollar and slipped it into the slot.

"BOO!!!" someone cried to her after she received her bottle of water.

Stella let out a yelp, only to see Jesse behind her. He gave her a hug and also slid a dollar into the machine, "You were great out there. I actually felt like we were there and we were really Romeo and Juliet. You're such a great actress!"

Stella beamed, "I know, I was born to be famous."

The two laughed as they drank their beverages.

"So how are you and Brandon getting along? I saw you two talking backstage together. Are you guys…you know…back together?"

Stella looked at Jesse, "NO! Of course not! Why would I get back with him? He's still seeing this other girl anyway."

Jesse smiled, "Whew. That was a close one! I thought you two were back together and I got so scared. I thought our friendship was going to end."

"Jesse, don't ever think that way. I mean, we'll always be friends, no matter what. So don't think I'm going to get back with Brandon unless I tell you. Don't worry about me." Stella said as she gave him a hug.

The two hugged each other and pulled away to lean into a kiss. Jesse caressed Stella gently as their lips met. Just as they were pulling away, Brandon arrived.

"Oh, I'm, I'm. I mean, I'm sorry. Must have interrupted your moments." He said.

Jesse rolled his eyes as Stella looked at Brandon, "What are you doing here?"

Brandon replied waving a dollar in his hand, "Well isn't it obvious? I'm trying to get a soda here!"

He took his money and slithered it into the bill slot of the vending machine, "Boy, you can be smart fashion wise, but pretty dumb with others."

Just before Jesse was about to defend Stella, Ms. Griselda called for all drama club members to get back in the auditorium to finish practicing their skit.

"Well, see ya! Good luck!" Brandon said as he walked away.

**Bloom and Zac**

"Hey! I think I found something! See something shiny there!" Zac said as he ran sorely to a tree, "Look! I think I found it! The portal!"

The two jumped for joy as they traveled back to their classroom.

"Well done," Ms. Faragonda said as everyone clapped when they arrived, "Both of you showed hard work and effort. You learned the basics of fighting, defending, cooperating, and even working together. By combining the best swordsmanship and powerful winx force, you two were able to defeat the monsters and return to your homes. You even busted a few romance or two! In other words, excellent performance! An A plus would be most appropriate for this project."

All the students clapped and cheered as Bloom and Zac took a bow. They both gave each other a hug as Sky watched them jealously in his seat. When Zac took his seat (which was next to his) he stuck out his tongue.

**Bloom and Stella's Dorm**

"So you open your locket yet?" Stella asked Bloom as she stared at hers.

"Not yet. Want to open it together?"

"Sure."

The two unlocked their necklace and out flashed shiny flares of light. The girls screamed as they covered their eyes from the bright glow. A few seconds later, the beam flickered away as the two girls lay on the floor, motionless.

**Author's Note: To find out what happens next, please review our story and try to get a chance to do so with our other tales. We'll update soon!**


	6. Journey to Earth

**5:30 P.M.**

Jesse and Zac anxiously tapped on Stella and Bloom's door. They'd been knocking for 5 minutes and still no one had answered.

"Maybe they went out somewhere. Who knows? It could be Stella's shopping time," Jesse said to Zac.

"It's possible, but Bloom promised she'd call me right after class when she got home. You think something happened to them?" Zac asked, a bit worried.

"Look, we'll ask Ms. Faragonda if she saw them anywhere. Come on! Let's go to her office."

The two dashed to Ms. F's office. The headmistress stared at them shockingly, "What's wrong boys? You look like you saw a giant sea dragon or something. Tell me, what seems to be troubling you two?"

Zac spoke out of breath, "Well…..umm…..we…..we went to…..Stella and Bloom's…room and…nobody was there. We were wondering…if you saw them anywhere."

Ms. F poured two cups of water for the two gasping students as they gulped the whole mug down, "Well, no I haven't. Perhaps we can take a peek to see if they're in their dorms. I have a second key."

She walked to a closed cabinet and unlocked it. Dust spewed everywhere as she grasped out a grimy golden key, "Take this, see if they're there and if they're not, return this key promptly to me."

The two boys rushed to Stella and Bloom's dorm and swiftly placed the key into the hole. When they opened it, they found the two girls, lying on the floor.

"Bloom! Stella! Are you guys alright?" the two exclaimed, trying to wake them up.

A few seconds later, the two girls lifted their eyelids. Everything was blurry to Bloom. All she could see was a shadowy, brunette figure, kneeling beside her, "Where….who…what…."

Stella rubbed her eyes, her head practically spinning dizzily, "Jesse? Is that you? What happened?"

The two boys looked at each other confused, "What do you mean? Don't you two know what happened to yourselves? We just came here a minute ago. You two wouldn't open the door, pick up your phones, or call us! Don't you remember anything?"

Bloom stared at Stella, "Well, actually, all I remember was when we opened those lockets we received from the Matthews sisters, this huge array of light flashed before our eyes. Everything was so bright, we couldn't see anything. Then that's when we fainted."

Stella nodded, touching her forehead, "Yeah, but why do I feel so weak all of a sudden? I feel so light headed and my stomach is aching. What's wrong with me?"

Jesse clutched the lockets the girls had dropped, "Maybe it has something to do with these lockets. I mean, you guys did faint when you opened them. Who gave it to you again?"

Bloom and Stella looked at each other, "THE MATTHEWS SISTERS!"

"Who are they?" Zac asked, "And why did they give you these lockets?"

"It all makes sense now," Stella began, "Those girls must have done something to the lockets. But what?"

Jesse looked at the girls, "Uh, not to be slow in the head or anything but I've got just one thing to say. HUH?"

**Earth**

"Oh my precious children! You have done well, for your ambition is accomplished. If it weren't for you two, I wouldn't be so happy right now," Baltor exclaimed, hugging his daughters.

"Daddy! My hair! It's ruined!" Brianna cried, brushing her hair back to her normal style.

"And look at my shirt! You practically wrinkled it when you were hugging me!" Shelby said, fixing her pink halter top.

"I'm sorry girls. I'm just so happy you two defeated those puny faeries! Now that I have their magical sun, moon, and dragon fire power deep within me, I can now rule the world!"

Brianna and Shelby rolled their eyes, "Umm, Dad, this isn't some alien invasion movie shooting. Save the drama for when we do crush those twirpy pests."

**Rehearsal**

"Ms. F! Ms. F! Where is Brandon and Sky? Are they here? We need to speak with them immediately!" Bloom cried.

"I'm sorry but they're busy working backstage at the rehearsal. Since Brandon dropped out of the play, the two decided to help as stage hands. Which reminds me, Stella and Jesse, why aren't you at the rehearsal? Did you two forget the new schedule? Don't you remember? We chose to practice the play after school at 5." Ms. F said.

Jesse gasped, "Oh man! I completely forgot! Look Stel, I know this isn't the right time but don't you think its best if we just go and practice? I mean, we can always go and meet Brianna and Shelby or whatever some other time."

Stella sighed, "Yeah, I guess your right. But what if the Matthews sisters did something horrible? We have to see them as soon as possible."

Bloom brightened, "I got a great idea! What about you two Stel and Jesse go to the rehearsal and practice? Then I'll go with Zac and Sky or Brandon to see Brianna and Shelby."

"But won't the play need another stage hand? They need more than one person to help with the lights and curtains." Zac replied.

"I'm sorry to say this Bloom, but I think it's best if you just go with Sky to see Brianna and Shelby and Zac can be the second stage hand. I mean, Zac, you don't even know where they are, so there's no point in you going, no offense. And Sky does have complete contact with those girls." Stella said.

Jesse nodded, "Stella's right. You should just go with Sky, no matter how much you hate him."

"Alright then, let's do this!" Bloom cried as the four ran to the auditorium where the rehearsal was taking place.

Soon they came to the auditorium, panting, out of breath. Ms. Griselda and Mr. Codatorta didn't seem happy.

"You! Stella and Jesse! Where have you two been? We've been looking all over for you! We had to replace you two for those students!" Ms. G said, pointing to two plumpy students.

"We're really sorry. We kind of forgot that the schedule was changed. We promise we'll be on time next time." Jesse said.

"Very well then," Mr. Codatorta said, "Go on, get on stage. You two plumpies! You can go back to being the background actors! Everybody else, get into your positions! We're starting from the beginning."

Jesse and Stella climbed up on stage as Bloom and Zac tip toed quietly backstage. There was Brandon and Sky, hastily pulling the curtain ropes.

"Bloom!" Sky cried when he saw her standing there with Zac, "What are you doing here?"

"Sky, I need to see Brianna and Shelby again. I have this horrible feeling they did something really bad to me and Stella. We have to see them, NOW!" Bloom shouted.

Sky looked at her, "But, but what's wrong? Are you hurt? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Let's just go and meet them already. I'll explain what happened on the way. Zac will assist Brandon with the stage managing. Come on! Let's go!"

**Earth**

"Wait, back up! Rewind!" Sky said when Bloom told him what happened with her and Stella and the lockets, "So you're telling me that after you opened the necklaces Brianna and Shelby gave you, you and Stella fell on the floor and stayed there for about 3 hours? And you're telling me that you think they put some magical evil spell on you two?"

"That's what I'm telling you," Bloom replied.

"Preposterous! That couldn't possibly have happened! First of all, Brianna and Shelby are NOT fairies or witches! If they were, they'd tell me and Brandon and they wouldn't be living on Earth. And second, maybe it wasn't the lockets! Maybe that flash of lightning came from the window and just reflected off of the shiny necklace. Who knows, it could happen."

"Oh yeah! I so totally agree with you! That huge spark of bright light just bounced off from the sun to the necklaces and blinded us and left us immobile on the floor! Earth to Sky! That kind of stuff doesn't really happen because of the sun. And if it were the sun, Stella wouldn't have been lying there for three hours! Cause she's the princess of Solaria and possesses the power of the SUN AND MOON!"

Sky concentrated on his driving, "Alright chilax! I believe you! Gosh! You don't have to make such a big fuss about it! Just like at the Halloween party! This is why we broke up!"

Bloom rolled her eyes, "Oh don't you dare mention that party to me! This is how this whole mess started cause some idiotic pair of stupid imbeciles took Stella and my boyfriend away! And you know what stinks about it? What stinks is that my own boyfriend didn't even stick to my side and defended those girls just cause you made out with one of them in some silly closet!"

Sky replied frustrated, "You know I've had enough back talk from you! I mean, who was the one to first make up that stupid game and beg everyone to play with her? Who was the one who acted so stubborn and jealous when the bottle pointed to me and some other girl and we had a slight kiss in a closet? Can you answer that? Huh? Can you?"

"You know what? You know what Mr. I Know Everything And I'm Always Right Cause I'm One Of The Greatest Heroes Of Red Fountain! Primarily, I'm not the only one back talking! And second, if spin the bottle was a stupid game, why did you play it? And why did you listen to me when I BEGGED to play with you, although I didn't necessarily beg you? And third, it wasn't a SLIGHT kiss at all! It was like you slobbered all over Shelby when you two were FRENCH KISSING IN THE CLOSET! And wouldn't you feel sort of jealous if I was kissing some other boy? Wouldn't you? I bet you wouldn't cause you don't seem to care how other people feel! Cause you have no heart!" Bloom yelled as Sky screeched the ship to a stop. The two jerked, almost hitting the window pane.

"Look Bloom! For your information, I do have a heart! And I do care what others think or feel because I felt the same way you felt when you were kissing Zac! Alright? Are you happy now?"

Bloom, teary eyed, looked at Sky who was apparently half crying as well, "Sky, I, don't know what to say. So what you mean to say is, all this time you were jealous of me and Zac? But you have a girlfriend too! Why should you feel envy?"

"Because, because I don't really feel the same love I feel when I'm with Shelby when I was with you. It feels so different when I'm with another girl."

A tear dropped from Bloom's face, "But what do you feel when you're with me?"

Sky looked at Bloom's watery eyes, "I don't know. It just feels so…magical! And I feel so much more comfortable when we're together."

Sky slowly leaned over for a kiss. Surprisingly, Bloom didn't budge. She just sat there as the two kissed.

**Rehearsal**

"Excellent! Perfect! Magnifico! Bravo! Alright, you can all go to your dorms now!" Ms. G cried as Stella and Jesse ran backstage to see Brandon and Zac who were arguing on who gets to pull the curtains first.

"Guys! Stop fighting and listen! Bloom and Sky are already on their way to see Brianna and Shelby. We have to go now!" Stella cried.

"Alright, let's go!" Brandon said as the four went out of the auditorium.


	7. Reunited Once Again

"Tell me again why we're going," Brandon asked Stella a bit confused, "Why is it so important for you to see your two worst enemies?"

"Oh just shut up and go you big mouth!" Stella cried as Brandon continued steering the plane, "We need to know if the Matthews sisters did anything to the lockets they gave me and Bloom."

Zac nodded, "Now that you mention it, I wonder if Bloom's alright. I mean, she's with her ex! I would be so uncomfortable if I was her."

Jesse cooed, "Oooo, somebody's jealous!"

"No I'm not," Zac insisted, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Can we please just go peacefully and quietly without any further discussion which can lead to an argument?" Stella asked sitting back on her chair.

"Well we wouldn't have been quarreling at all if somebody just went with the flow at the Halloween party and didn't mind if her own boyfriend kissed another girl cause of a stupid game," Brandon said.

Stella rolled her eyes, "Oh no you didn't! Do you hear yourself when you're talking? What do you mean if I just went with the flow? What flow? There was no flow at all! For your information, I did go with the flow if there was a flow! It's just that you didn't know yourself what the flow was so as a matter of fact, YOU didn't go with the flow, so you shouldn't be talking about who went with the flow or not!"

Jesse looked at Stella who was steaming red, and then at Brandon, "First of all, I had no idea what you just said. And second, can we not say anything that has the word "flow" in it? And third, let's just go quietly without fighting, please?"

Brandon smirked, "Who made you the boss?"

"Oh don't you start with me!"

"Guys! Stop it! I think we've had enough fighting for today." Stella said, "I just hope Bloom isn't fighting like this with Sky."

**Bloom and Sky**

"So how long have you and Zac been going at it?" Sky asked as he continued driving, "You guys seem awfully close."

"Oh no!" Bloom cried, "I completely forgot! What am I going to say to him? I mean, now that we're…you know…back together…I feel so bad for him. It's gonna break his heart to know that I'm back with my ex."

"Look Bloom, maybe you're not settled with your love life yet. I think you should give yourself some more time to think about who you truly love the most. I mean, I really like you and all, but I just don't want for you to have to choose between me and Zac. Not only will it hurt me or him, but it'll hurt you as well."

Bloom concurred, "Yeah, I guess you're right. But what are you going to tell Shelby?"

"I'll think of something."

A few minutes later, the plane landed and Bloom and Sky were back on Earth.

"You know what? I got an idea!" Bloom said, "I think you should pretend you're still in love with Shelby, then try asking her stuff about me and Stella. You know, like things about the necklace they gave us, if they really like us and stuff, and other things. Just keep it cool."

"Alright, I'll call her. You can hide near the bushes so you can hear what we're talking about."

"Got it."

**Stella, Brandon, Jesse, & Zac**

"Are we there yet?" Stella asked impatiently, "My hair is a total mess and I have craving of shopping! After we meet Brianna and Shelby, I'm so going on my shopping break!"

"We're almost there you spoiled brat," Brandon muttered under his breath.

"I heard that," Jesse began, "Don't you start with my girl!"

Soon their plane landed and the four stopped at the park.

"Okay, first let's look for Sky and Bloom, and then I'll call Brianna." Brandon ordered.

"I think I see them!" Zac yelled, "Over there, by those bushes!"

The four scurried to see Sky and Bloom who were standing behind a heap of green berry bushes.

"Hey! You guys are just in time! Sky was just about to call Shelby." Bloom said when they met.

"Good. While me and Sky talk with them, the rest of you four people just stay here." Brandon said.

The four agreed as Sky and Brandon went to sit in nearby benches. A few minutes after they called the Matthews sisters, Brianna and Shelby ran to meet them.

"Hey Snookums!" Brianna cried as she ran to sit on Brandon's lap. Stella's eyes slightly turned to green.

"Hey Baby! Why'd you two want to meet all of a sudden?" Shelby said when she hugged Sky and gave him a kiss. Bloom's hands turned into fists.

"Umm hey girls! We just stopped by in the neighborhood and decided to hang out for a while." Brandon said calmly, "So wazzup?"

"Oh nothing much. We're just doing our regular thing, shopping, you know, girl stuff."

"I want to go shopping too," Stella whispered.

"Did you hear something?" Shelby asked.

Sky hesitated, "Umm, no! I didn't hear anything! Nothing at all! Not much I bet! Oh look! A plane! Ain't it a beauty?"

Brandon looked at him and mouthed some words when the girls weren't looking, "Nice going! Way to act cool!"

"So anyway, we're really sorry we left last time without saying goodbye to you two. I mean, we didn't want to interrupt your little ice cream party." Brianna said as the two girls laughed, "Hope Bloom and Stella said bye to you guys for us."

"Speaking of them, so what did you guys talk about when you went to apologize? I heard you gave them something." Sky said.

"Well, we said sorry and just gave them a tiny locket. Did they tell you if they opened it yet?"

"Umm, no actually we didn't see them after you guys met them."

Brianna smiled, "Well, we'll let you in on a little secret. About those lockets we gave them, they're kind of, I don't know…magical! You see, we're really witches."

Brandon and Sky gasped, "Really? How come you didn't tell us?"

"Well, now we did. You see, my sister and I thought it was pretty cool of you guys to tell us that you're really heroes from Red Fountain. So we decided to tell you our secret." Shelby explained.

"So…what did you two do to the lockets?" Sky asked.

"Well, we made it so that the person who opened it would lose their powers. So now, Bloom and Stella don't have their winx anymore! Isn't that great?" Brianna yelled.

Bloom and Stella looked at each other, then quietly tried out their winx. Nothing happened. The two, shocked and furious stomped out of the bushes towards the bench where the four people were. Jesse and Zac whispered for them to come back, but stayed where they were.

"You did what?" Stella screamed at Brianna and Shelby.

"Whoa! Where did you two come from? Were you spying on us?" Shelby cried.

"Maybe we were, maybe we weren't." Bloom said, as she stared Shelby right into her emerald green eyes. Stella did the same with Brianna's.

"Oh no! Our little princesses found out their secrets! What a pity it is for us!" Brianna cried sarcastically.

"But what can they do? Without their winx, their hopeless! Besides, they're too weak to fight anyway." Shelby chimed in.

"Hey! Back off!" Stella yelled, "Nobody talks to me and my girl like that!"

Brianna grinned, "Oh yeah? But you know what? We just did!"

Sky and Brandon tried to keep the four girls from fighting, "Girls, calm down. We don't want this to turn into some massive massacre!"

"I can't believe you two! How could you do this to us?" Bloom shrieked at the Matthews sisters.

"Oh too bad for you. Oh well! We better be on our way. Toodles! Bye Sky and Brandon! See you again!" Brianna and Shelby cried as they ran off.

**Alfea**

"And they did what?" Ms. F cried after hearing of Bloom and Stella's distressing tale, "Are you sure they took your powers from you?"

"Yes! We couldn't turn into our winx! Oh Ms. Faragonda! What do we do?" Bloom said.

"Well, the only way you could get your powers back is to get it from where you lost it. In this case, I'm afraid you'll have to somehow get it back from Brianna and Shelby."

"But Ms. F! We don't even know where they live!" Stella screeched.

"You don't, but we do," Sky and Brandon said.

"Alright then, it's settled. You two girls can go to see the Matthews sisters with Sky and Brandon tomorrow afternoon. But be careful. If they can take your powers away, it's possible that they either have very powerful forces themselves, or they can be working with other people as well. And remember, they're witches. So be extra cautious."

"We will Ms. F, don't worry," Bloom said.

**Bloom and Stella**

Bloom and Stella tiredly strolled to their room, plopped onto their beds, and gave out a long sigh. Bloom flipped the switch on her ipod as Stella opened her nail polish and started brushing.

"So how do you think the sisters took our powers away from us?" Stella asked as she coated her pinky nail with a strawberry pink, glossy polish.

"They're witches. They could have done anything!" Bloom replied, "But you know, I don't think it's possible for them to just take our powers away themselves. They're not fit in doing it."

Stella grinned, "Ahh, so what you're saying is, that those Matthews sisters are too weak, therefore, they must have planned it and worked on it together with someone else!"

Bloom smiled, "Umm, yeah. What you said. But in a much easier way."

The two girls laughed, "But Bloom, who do you think they worked on it with? It's gotta have been someone evil, someone who longs power. But who?"

"BALTOR!" the two girls screamed.

**The Next Morning**

"Girl! Get up! It's morning! We're gonna be late for class! Hurry!" Bloom exclaimed, pulling Stella's feet.

"Just five more minutes," Stella groaned as she stuck her head in her pillow.

"No! There is no more five minutes! You got only about three more left to dress!"

Stella jumped, "My golly! Why couldn't you have said that before?"

Stella rushed out of bed and pointed at her closet to open it, "Oh yeah. I forgot. No magic!"

She scampered to the closet angrily and pulled out a jean miniskirt and an adorable teal tank top as Bloom shook her head.

"Let's go! Keep it moving! Faster! We don't have all day Miss. I'm Always Late And I Don't Care As Long As I Look Good!" Bloom shouted jokingly.

"Alright alright! I'm almost done! Now I just gotta tie my hair and…"

"NO! You can do that in class! Now get your shoes and run!" Bloom cried, pulling Stella before she could wear her cute blue strappy pumps.

"By the way, love the outfit!" Stella said as the two continued running.

"Oh just zip it and run! We got only one and a half minutes to go!" Bloom said, her gorgeous red hair which was tied in two braids bobbing up and down. Her blue jean short shorts matched perfectly with her pretty green halter top, along with her classy emerald open toes.

"Oh wait! My bag!" Stella cried.

"Got it right here," Bloom said, holding two Coach bags in her hand.

**Stella and Jesse**

"Oh Romeo! Oh Romeo! Where fore art thou Romeo?" Stella said, staring into Jesse's eyes.

"CUT!" Ms. Griselda shouted. "Alright take your ten minute break!"

Stella and Jesse walked out to the vending machine and each bought a pack of chips.

"So I heard you and Bloom are going to go to find Brianna and Shelby with Sky and Brandon," Jesse said, "And don't get any funny ideas with Brandon."

Stella looked at him, "What do you mean? I'm never going to get back with him."

"Well it's pretty hard to believe cause your best friend is back with her ex," Jesse began as Stella stared at him with wide eyes.

"BLOOM? SHE'S BACK WITH SKY?" Stella cried, "But why? She always talked about how mean and selfish he is. How could she?"

"Hey, I know you're concerned about your friend, but try to keep it on the down low. I don't want Zac to find out. He'll be crushed if he knew. I think maybe it would be best if Bloom just told him herself."

"Yeah I guess you're right," Stella said glumly, as Jesse grinned. He gave her a sweet kiss just before the break ended.

**Bloom and Zac**

"Hey! So what's up?" Zac said when Bloom came to visit him. He handed her a cup of coffee.

"Oh, the usual," Bloom said, "So I just wanted to tell you that Stella, Brandon, and Sky and I are going to find the Matthews sisters. And I think it would be best if we four just went and you and Jesse didn't. I don't want you to get hurt, physically and emotionally."

"Hey, I know Sky and Brandon are known as the two greatest heroes, but I can be just as good as them. And what do you mean emotionally?"

Bloom quivered, "And that's the second reason why I'm here. You see, we've been going out for what, a month? Well, I think our relationship is really great and all, but umm…"

"But what?"

"But I want it to move faster," Bloom lied, "I feel we're going at a slow pace."

"Oh is that what you think," Zac said, leaning closer to her. He pressed his lips against Bloom's, who was apparently very uncomfortable.

_You stupid! Why didn't you just tell him the truth that you're back with Sky? Idiot! Now he's going to be more into you and it'll be harder for you to break up with him later! _Bloom thought to herself as she continued kissing Zac.

**Earth**

Soon when all their classes were over, the four students began their journey to Earth. Later, they encountered a huge cave that blocked the entrance to Brianna and Shelby's place.

"Alright. Stella, you go with Brandon and I'll go with Bloom," Sky ordered.

"Oh fine! But we better get there fast! I don't want to have to deal with Mr. Bossy Bighead here," Stella whined, pointing to Brandon.

"Oh stop trying to pick a fight with me," Brandon talked back, "Let's just go and get over with this."

"Okay, you guys go that way, we'll go this way." Bloom said pointing to two opposite cave openings.

The four agreed and went their separate ways.

**Stella and Brandon**

"OW! You just stepped on my foot!" Stella yelled, "These are new shoes! And you ruined them! I'm so going shopping later!"

"Hey it's not my fault! Your foot was in the way! Not to mention, your feet are the size of two elephants!"

Stella glared, "I wouldn't be talking if I was you. For your information, my feet are size 5. And that's pretty small for my age."

"Yeah, for a mountain lion," Brandon said.

Stella rolled her eyes and dug through her purse for her makeup bag. She took out her pink lip gloss and began spreading the juicy liquid lip rouge.

"Oh look! Somebody's trying to look pretty when they're not," Brandon said.

"Oh please! I'm better looking than you!" Stella cried as she dropped her lip gloss. Soon it began rolling further downhill as she ran to catch it.

"Hey! Watch out! You could fall!" Brandon called after her, "Stop running after some stupid makeup!"

"It's not stupid," Stella said, "It's Chanel."

Stella continued running, then tripped over a pile of rocks. She crashed onto the floor and slid into a nearby hole, holding on to the corner.

"Help! Get me out of here! I'm going to fall! I can't hold on much longer! BRANDON!!!" Stella screamed.

"This is like the best thing that's ever happened to me," Brandon said when he saw her half falling.

Stella frantically grabbed onto a bark that stuck out and tried pulling herself out. A few minutes later, she was out.

"I can't believe you!" she cried, "I think you're taking this a little too far! You could have at least helped me out! I could have died! Don't you ever think of anyone else but yourself?"

Brandon looked at her shockingly as Stella continued walking. The two walked a few minutes without talking. Soon an opening came into view and bright sunlight shined onto Stella's sparkly blonde hair and Brandon's gleaming, gel-filled brunette hair. Suddenly, the sky darkened and a huge dragon appeared out of nowhere.

"AAAAHHHH!!!!" Stella and Brandon screamed. The dragon roared and clawed the nearby trees and boulders.

"Go fight it you coward!" Stella yelled to Brandon, "I don't have my winx!"

"Oh yeah right! Nice try! You just want me to get hurt!"

Stella shrieked, "Are you nuts or something? Do you want to be killed and eaten? Go and fight that dragon you weirdo!"

Brandon ignored her demand and stood their. It was too bad he didn't notice Stella being dragged off by the dragon.

"BRANDON! HELP ME!!!" Stella squealed.

When Brandon finally heard her, he recklessly ran and jumped onto the tail of the dragon. He took out his sword and pierced it through the dragon's scales. As it howled, he dropped Stella onto the ground, leaving her unmoving on the grass. As it flew away, Brandon rushed to help Stella up.

"Stella! Stella! You alright? That was quite a big fall back there!"

Stella still lied there not moving as Brandon anxiously picked her up, "Stella! Wake up! Can you hear me! Wake up! You can't stop now! We didn't even reach Brianna and Shelby's house yet! Stella please! Get up!"

Still, Stella stayed immobile in Brandon's arms, her eyes closed shut and her face pale and weak. Brandon's eyes turned soggy and moist.

"Stella, please! Wake up, please…" Brandon sobbed, sniffing and wiping his tears away with the back of his hand. A drop had fallen and landed on Stella's cheek.

She groaned, "Uhh…what…what happened…where…are…we?"

Brandon looked up and saw Stella rubbing her eyes, "Stella! You're okay! I was so worried!"

Stella stared at Brandon's watery eyes, "Were you…crying?"

"NO! Of course not! It's cause of all that dust that dragon's wings blew into my face when it was flying."

Stella smiled, "Yeah, right. That's why it's a good idea to let me down."

Brandon nodded and carefully brought Stella back to the grass. Stella unsteadily stood up, then fell back on the floor as Brandon hustled to help her back up.

"You know what Stel, just get on my back. I don't think you can walk yet. Your ankle might be twisted."

Stella smiled when Brandon wasn't looking as she climbed onto his back, "Thank you Bran. Thank you."

Brandon smiled as he continued walking while carrying her.


	8. Fight For Power, Freedom, & Love

**Bloom and Sky**

"My God! How long does it take to get there? I mean, we've been walking since…forever!" Bloom exclaimed.

"Don't worry we're almost there. I just hope we meet Brandon and Stella soon," Sky replied.

Sky and Bloom continued walking, waiting for the opening of the cave they were walking in to appear.

"Sky, what if we never find Brianna and Shelby? What if Stella and I never get our powers back?"

Sky smiled, "Don't be silly. We'll find them as soon as possible. Don't worry."

Bloom forced a grin, but deep inside, she had this weird feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Soon enough, a beam of sunlight shone through the end of the cave. Bloom and Sky looked at each other excitedly and started running. They hadn't been so happy for a while since they started their trip through the cave. Finally, they had found an opening!

"Hey look!" Bloom said when they reached the end, "There's another opening! Maybe that's the one where Brandon and Stella might come out from!"

The two panted, tired from all that jogging. They waited a few minutes, then Bloom finally took out her lavender cell.

"Maybe there's service in here now," Bloom said as she pressed Stella's speed dial, "Hello?"

"Hey Bloomy! Where are you?" Bloom heard Stella say on the other line.

"Stella are you alright? We found an opening at the end of the cave. Maybe this is where you guys can come out of!"

"Hey I think I found it too!" Stella said.

A few seconds later Bloom and Sky found Brandon jadedly carrying Stella on his back, "Oh my goodness! Stella what happened to you?"

"I'm fine Bloom. I think it's just a broken ankle. Thanks to Brandon, I'm sort of okay now. Except I don't think I can walk."

Sky patted Brandon and said, "I'll take it from here pal. Come on! We're not done with our journey yet."

Sky plopped Stella onto his back as the four of them continued their walk. They were out of the cave and soon hiking up a tall, rocky mountain.

"My gosh this never ends!" Brandon cried as he gulped down water from his canteen he had brought along.

"I'm sure we're almost there," Sky assured, "Just hold on."

Ironically, they soon reached the top of the mountain! In the middle stood a giant house.

"I bet that's where Brianna and Shelby are staying," Stella said, "Let's go in!" 

Brandon took out his sword and Sky did the same. Brandon carefully opened the front door. Inside small flames of light flickered in tiny lamps. Strange paintings of Baltor, Brianna, and Shelby hung on the half torn wallpaper on the walls.

"So nice to finally see you," a peculiar voice echoed when they entered an odd room, "Pretty tired from all that walking aren't you?"

The chair spun around and there sat Baltor. Behind the four Brianna and Shelby closed and locked the door.

"What are you doing?" Sky said when he saw them locking it.

"Oh we wouldn't want you guys to just leave without having a cup of tea now would we?" Shelby said to her "boyfriend."

"Please, sit. Sit down. You guys look so worn out and exhausted. Wouldn't you care for a cup?" Baltor asked holding up a tray of four cups.

"Is it just me or did you know we were coming already?" Brandon asked as he was seated by his "girlfriend" Brianna.

"Oh Snookums! Of course we knew! There are cameras everywhere. Plus we have a special pearl ball that tells us what's going on outside!" Brianna cried as Stella mumbled something about the Snookum name.

"We just want our powers back. We have no time for a little tea party!" Bloom cried, knocking her cup of tea over.

"Why you little!" Shelby cried as Brianna kept her off Bloom.

"Sis, stop! Relax. We still have a little talking to do with them remember?" she said as Shelby calmed down.

"So what's your deal? Why'd you take our powers away?" Stella said.

"Well duh. To have power from the strongest fairies in Alfea!" Shelby cried.

"Girls, please. Calm down. Be nice to the guests," Baltor told his daughters, "Go on. Try the tea. It's delicious. The finest from the realm of Halaway."

Brandon and Sky looked at each other, then at the tea. They took a sip and licked their lips, "Wow! It really is good!"

The two continued drinking until they finished. A few seconds later, they felt dizzy and fell to the floor.

"Sky! Brandon! Are you guys alright?" Bloom said as she tried helping them up. They BOTH looked drunk and dazed, just like they BOTH did when they first kissed Brianna and Shelby at the Halloween party.

"What's in your tea? What's wrong with them?" Stella cried painfully as she moved to where Brandon was lying on the floor, her ankle twisting agonizingly.

"Oh first you blame us for stealing your boyfriends, now you're blaming our tea? I see how it is," Shelby said stubbornly.

"Now Shelby, don't get carried away. The tea must have been too strong for them. Girls, take them to the guest room and tell the maid to get some aspirin." Baltor ordered as the girls did as they were told.

"Where are you taking them? Is this a trick? Come back here!" Bloom screamed.

"We're taking them to the guest room if you heard our father," Brianna responded, "They just need a little rest."

"Or are you taking them to a closet so you can make out with them again," Stella said as she stiffly got up, trying not to fall.

"Oh that's it! You're so dead girlfriend!" Brianna said just before two figures appeared through the door.

"I don't think anyone's going to be dead today!" the blonde said.

"Jesse! It's you!" Stella cried.

"Huh?" Brandon suddenly said.

"Give Bloom and Stella back their powers or you'll have to mess with us!" the brunette said.

"Zac! You're here!" Bloom cried as Sky looked up surprised.

"What in the world is this? Who are you two?" Baltor shouted.

"Honestly, does it really matter who the heck we are?" Jesse answered, "Just give Stella and Bloom their powers and we won't have any problems."

"What if we don't want to pretty boy?" Brianna said.

"Don't get any funny ideas girl," Stella said, "He's mine."

"My what?" Brandon whispered to himself.

"Well then you'll have to get it the hard way," Zac answered for Jesse.

"Bring it on!" Shelby said as she and her sister went to Baltor's side.

Jesse and Zac took out their swords as Bloom and Stella continued trying to get Sky and Brandon back on their feet.

"You sure about this?" Jesse asked Baltor and his daughters.

"Hit me with your best shot," Shelby retorted.

"Alright then, you guys asked for it," Zac said, swinging his sword towards the girls as they shrieked.

"Ready Bri?" Shelby said.

"Let's go!"

The two girls transformed into their witch outfit. Brianna changed into her dark, navy blue one shoulder dress along with her sparkling, matching boots. Shelby did the same with her gleaming, ruby red outfit.

"Hypnotic detonation!" Shelby cried as she began attacking Zac with her psychic powers. Fortunately, he dodged it.

"Toxic acrimony!" Brianna roared as snake venom and poison appeared out of nowhere and almost spurted Jesse. Luckily, he wasn't hit.

"Whoah! These witches don't play fair! All we got are these swords and they got all these psychic stuff and poison junk!" Jesse said as he and Zac continued dodging their attacks.

"Yeah, nice description!" Zac replied.

"Stella, I cant just sit here! I have to help them!" Bloom whispered to Stella.

"But you don't have any winx! How are you going to fight them without any powers?"

"I'll use that metal thing," Bloom said as she pointed to a sculpture of a fake armored soldier that held a sword.

Bloom rushed to receive the sword and helped Zac and Jesse fight the witches. Stella watched worriedly.

"Hey guys wake up! You have to help them fight the witches!" Stella said, her eyes concentrating on Bloom and the witches. Strangely, no one answered. Not even a grumble.

"Brandon! Sky! I can't hear you? Speak up!" Stella said still not looking at them.

"Are you playing with me or what? TALK!" Stella said as she finally looked back at them. Sadly, no one was there. Stella looked around the room. Baltor wasn't there either.

"BALTOR!" Stella cried, trying to get up.

"Come on! We have to help Stella! Her ankle's hurt. Let's just go. We can get our powers back some other time. I have to help her! My best friend's at risk!" Bloom cried as she dropped the sword. Zac and Jesse followed her and helped Stella up.

"Hey! We're still here you know!" Shelby cried as she tried attacking once more. Zac, Jesse, Bloom, and Stella hurried out of the house before they could hit them.

"Wait a minute! Weren't Sky and Brandon with you guys?" Zac asked.

"Oh yeah! Stella where are they?" Bloom said.

"I think Baltor kidnapped them when I wasn't looking. What are we going to do?"

"We better get you hospitalized first. Then we'll come back tomorrow and try to get them out. How did you get hurt anyway?" Jesse said.

"Long story, but I'll tell you one thing, it involved a dragon." Stella said as she clung onto Jesse's arms as he carried her to the jet he and Zac brought.

**Alfea**

"So you left them there?" Ms. Faragonda exclaimed when Bloom and Zac told her what had happened.

"Well, we were planning on going back tomorrow but Stella was really hurt." Bloom explained.

"Don't worry. I think you made the right decision. Stella should be better in a week or so. Her ankle was badly damaged." Ms. F said.

"As long as she's okay," Bloom said relieved.

Back inside her dorm, Stella lied on her bed as Jesse watched over her. Every so often he took a clean cloth and wet it in cold water and placed it on her forehead.

"You don't have to be here," Stella said, "I'm sorry I'm making you so worried. But I'm fine, really. Just go back and do whatever you were doing."

"No Stella. I'm staying here with you. Zac and Bloom went out somewhere and I want to be here to protect you. Just in case." Jesse said, kissing her cheek.

"Aww, you're so sweet," Stella said, "Well if you're going to be here with me all the time, you might as well do my nails for me. And shop for me since I can't walk."

The two laughed as Jesse continued dampening the cloth. He stared into her lovely hazel eyes and gave her a kiss. Stella looked back at him and gazed into his green eyes.

"I'm just happy you're safe," Jesse said.

**Bloom and Zac**

Zac and Bloom went outside to give Jesse and Stella some privacy. They strolled through the park and rested at the fountain.

"Did you hear? The Romeo and Juliet play is postponed since Stella's ankle was hurt." Zac said.

"Really? Wow, Stella will be crushed when she hears that." Bloom said, touching the water in the fountain.

"Hey, so what's with you and Sky? People all over campus are talking about you two getting back together or something. Is that true?" 

Bloom looked at him nervously, "Umm, well, that's what I wanted to talk about. You see, umm…."

"See what?" Zac asked, almost half anxious to ask her.

"What you heard on campus…it's true. I am back with Sky. And I'm really sorry."

"Sorry about what? That you were two timing me and stepping out on me? No it's fine you don't have to apologize. I should…for trusting you in the first place!" Zac yelled as he got up to leave.

"Wait! Zac! Please! Let me explain! I was going to tell you but you were just too happy and wanted our relationship to move faster! So I just did what you wanted!" 

"Oh don't try to turn this all on me! And if you didn't want our thing to move faster, why didn't you just say so?"

"Zac, please! You don't understand! I really like you and I want to apologize." Bloom said, teary eyed.

"That's what I thought about you. Guess I was wrong," Zac began, "I don't need excuses from you! It's over! I'm done!"

And with that he departed, leaving Bloom helpless and defeated on the ground.

**The Next Morning**

"Jesse McCartney! Please report to the main office immediately! Jesse McCartney!" the loud speaker said.

Jesse reluctantly got up from his seat in spell class and sauntered to Ms. F's room, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes dear, sit down," she said, "Look, I understand Stella is still hurt so I am rescheduling the play to another day."

"Man, I knew this was coming," he said, "I'll tell Stella."

Jesse ran up to Stella's dorm and told her the tragedy. Stella frowned but still lied down on her bed.

"Hey, where's Bloom? I didn't see her yesterday after we came back from Brianna and Shelby's. Did she even come home?"

Stella nodded, "Zac found out about Sky and Bloom's little affair. She was crushed after he dumped her. She's in the bathroom. Can you go check on her? My ankle's aching."

Jesse agreed and knocked on the bathroom door. Surprisingly the door was opened and he found Bloom crying her eyes out on the toilet.

"Hey Bloom! You okay?" Jesse asked, rubbing her back.

Bloom sniffed and dried her eyes with the back of her hand, "Yeah I'm okay. I guess since Zac hates me now, he probably doesn't want to come with us to retrieve Sky and Brandon."

"He doesn't hate you," Jesse assured her, "He's just frustrated that's all. Now let's get ready. We got a long day ahead of us if you want to rescue them."

"Alright, let's go," Bloom agreed.


	9. Backstabbers

"You ready?" Jesse asked as Bloom buckled her seatbelt.

"I was born ready," Bloom answered, "I just hope Sky and Brandon are alright." She was still upset over her breakup with Zac.

"I tried convincing Zac to come along with us but he refused to come," Jesse said, almost as if he read Bloom's mind, "But don't worry. He can't be mad forever."

"Yeah I hope you're right," she said glumly.

They flew for about half an hour. Yet, there was still nothing but trees and mountains.

"So how long were you and Zac at it?" Jesse asked steering the wheel, "You guys seem awfully close. Well, used to."

"Actually, I met him the first day after winter break. I almost fell into the fountain and he caught me just before I plunged in," Bloom said laughing embarrassed, "Soon we were paired up for this project we had to do and became friends."

"And that was when you and Zac started going out?" Jesse said.

"I guess you can say that. We had pretty wild, but fun times together. I mean, we've been through so much and I'm just upset of losing it all."

"Look Bloom, there's always a time when you feel like nothing's going your way. You feel like you just want to break free from all that stress you're getting. You want to just push it all back, take a deep breath, and start over. But you know what? Someday, it will get better. You will forget all that stress and you can start over. And that's why you have friends by your side, just like me and Stella." Jesse said, patting Bloom's shoulder, "So you have to make a choice; you either got to let go of Sky or just be friends with Zac. You know you can't have both of them!"

Bloom gave a weak smile, "Yeah I guess so. But which one should I choose? I really like both of them. They have their own unique style and I like them in different ways. I mean, Sky is just such a brave, yet romantic and that prince charming kind of guy. But on the other hand…now Zac is a different story. He can be so funny and entertaining, but at other times, he's a very dreamy, persistent person who cares so much for me. I just can't choose between them."

"Well, in my opinion, I think Zac would be a better bf, but that might be because he's my best friend," Jesse said chuckling, "But Bloom, just remember that just cause I tell you to choose him, doesn't mean you should listen to me. I mean, this is a decision that you should choose yourself."

Bloom nodded and stared out of the window. She was still thinking about her breakup with Zac. _How could I have done such a thing to him?_ she thought.

"Hey we're here! We just need to park this baby somewhere and go through that tunnel thing again." Jesse said as he searched for a spot to stop.

**Back At Alfea**

"Oh, I hope my Snookums is okay," Stella muttered to herself, "It's been an awfully long time."

She looked at her watch which read 12:30, ten minutes after Jesse and Bloom first left. She sighed and sat back.

"How's it going Stella my dear?" Ms. Faragonda said as she came into her dorm, "Brought you a little something!"

Stella suddenly lightned up, "What is it Ms. F? I hope it's shoes! Or cute clothes! Or accessories! Or maybe even some makeup!" 

Ms. F giggled, "Now Stella, don't get so carried away. Here, it's a tele-transportal. It shows you where Bloom and Jesse are and what they're doing. Seems like right now their just parking the jet somewhere."

"Hey this is so cool!" Stella said excitedly, "So much better than shoes! Wait! Did I just say that?"

"Well have fun," Ms. F said laughing.

**Bloom and Jesse**

"Okay let's go," Jesse said as they started their way through the cave.

They lumbered through the rocky surface, trying to find the opening of the cave.

"Hey watch out!" Jesse screamed as a rock almost fell on Bloom.

He pulled her to the other side as the rock came crashing down.

"Oh my God! That was about to fall on me?" she said as they continued walking.

"Well, just be careful. This place is really dangerous."

The two continued their way. Suddenly, pebbles and small rocks started falling on them.

"Run! It's going to collapse." Jesse yelled as he took Bloom's hand and lead her out of the way.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!" Bloom screamed as rocks started dropping.

**Stella**

"Oh my goodness! Bloom! Jesse! Are you okay?" Stella screamed into the tele-transportal.

She got out of her bed and focused her attention on what was happening to them, "Oh no! What do I do?"

She looked around her room. Suddenly, she eyed the picture of Bloom and Zac on Bloom's desk.

"Zac! Zac! I need your help!" Stella yelled as she limped her way to his dorm, "Bloom and Jesse are in trouble! You got to help them! Open this door!"

Zac opened it abruptly when he heard Stella banging on his door, "Stella! What are you doing here? Isn't your ankle hurt?"

Stella panted, "Didn't you hear me screaming? Bloom and Jesse are in trouble! We've got to go and save them! Look!"

She showed them the tele-transportal, "Hey that's Jesse! And Bloom."

Stella rolled her eyes, "Well duh! That's what I just said! Sheesh, cute boys can be stupid!"

Zac ignored her comment, "So what are you waiting for? Let's go there and help him!"

"What do you mean? How do we get there? And what do you mean by him? What about Bloom? Don't you care about her as well?" Stella asked angrily.

"Look, our relationship is nothing right now. I just need some time to think all this through. Let's just go and save them already."

He pressed a button on the tele-transportal and the two were sent to the front opening of the cave.

"Hey! We're at the cave place!" Stella cried, "How'd you do that?"

"Doesn't matter. We don't have much time. Come on! Can you walk?"

Stella glared, "For your information, I can walk. I'm not some 3 year old."

"Then let's go!"

**Bloom and Jesse**

"Hold on! It's a dead end. Stay close. You might get hurt," Jesse said to Bloom as dozens of more rocks fell in front of them. Bloom stood terrified next to Jesse. He hugged her close to him.

"Hey guys! We're here!" Stella screeched before she saw them hugging.

"Jesse? Bloom? What are you two doing together? You're in the middle of a breakdown and you guys are having an affair?" Zac asked from behind her.

"Zac! Stella! What are you two doing here?" Bloom cried.

Stella's eyes began to water, "I can't believe you two! Backstabbing jerks!"

"Stella it's not what it looks like! You have to believe me!" Jesse replied as more rocks fell.

"Oh I'll believe you…I'll believe how you and my own best friend lied to me and had an affair behind my back!"

She ran out of the cave and she dodged the rocks. Zac looked at the two.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing either. First it's with Sky, then with me, then with Sky again, and now Jesse! Man, you two have got to get your priorities straight," Zac said as he turned to go follow Stella.

"Zac! Please! Help us! Stella! Come on guys! Come back!" Jesse and Bloom screamed.

The two were left abandoned as Stella and Zac teleported back to their dorms.

"Nnnnnoooo!!!!" Jesse cried as more rocks fell.

Suddenly a sparkle of light appeared in the cave and there stood Ms. F, "Students! Hurry! Come to me! You mustn't let the rocks fall on you! Come on!"

Bloom rushed to Ms. F as she darted from the solid rocks. Jesse went to follow her. Unexpectedly, a huge stone fell onto him.

"Jesse! Are you alright? Jesse! Can you hear me?" Bloom cried. She frantically ran to help him, but Ms. F grabbed her.

"Don't worry Bloom. He will be okay. Just wait." Ms. F closed her eyes and chanted a few eccentric words. Soon, just as a bunch of rocks were about to fall on Jesse, it magically stopped.

"Cool," Jesse said painfully.

Bloom hurried to Jesse who was lying on the floor wounded. An enormous bruise was left on his forehead.

She gasped, "Oh Jesse! Look! Your face!"

Bloom took out her compact that Stella had given her. Jesse stared horrified into his reflection, "Oh great! A bruise!"

Ms. F came by their sides, "Are you two alright? I heard you were in trouble. I guess Stella and Zac weren't that pleased to find you two together and didn't feel much like helping."

Bloom looked down, "Yeah. They were kinda pissed to find us together here. But they got it completely wrong! They thought we were…you know…together."

Ms. F grinned, "Don't worry. Stella and Zac may have a temper problem, but they'll figure it out sooner or later. In the mean time, why don't we head along to Brianna and Shelby house?"

"You're coming with us?" Jesse asked.

"Well of course! Why? You don't think an old grandma like me could take on a couple of strong witches and a wizard?" Ms. F replied as she proudly continued walking.

**Brianna and Shelby**

"So what are we going to do with these sleepyheads?" Brianna asked her father as she glanced at Sky and Brandon.

"Don't worry. Soon enough we'll make them evil and turn to our side. Then they can help us crush those dweepy little fairies into fairy dust!" Baltor cried as his daughters laughed along.

"Oh look! Little blue flying Bloom and her grandma are coming! But who is that cutie next to them?" Shelby asked, examining his robust abs and charming face.

"Wasn't it that irritating Stella's boyfriend?" Brianna responded.

Baltor chuckled, "Well not for long…"

**Alfea**

"How can they be so cruel and self-centered? I mean, what kind of friends would do such a thing!" Stella exclaimed as she and Zac arrived back at her dorm.

"I can't believe Bloom would three time me! And my own best friend would go along with her!" Zac agreed.

Stella drooped down into her bean bag chair and tossed the tele-transportal on her bed, "This can't be true! I mean, it's Bloom and Jesse we're talking about! They're like the world's most nicest, generousest people in the world! If that's even a word." 

Zac shook his head and mumbled, "No it's not. And I thought I was stupid."

"What did you say?" Stella asked as she wiped away her tears.

"Oh umm nothing! I was just thinking about how stupid they were to try and trick us!" Zac thought of an excuse.

"Well, I just hope they come to their senses and apologize to us." Stella sniffed.

"Yeah, me too."

**Bloom, Jesse, and Ms. Faragonda**

"Alright Baltor! I had enough of your dirty tricks! Free Sky and Brandon right now!" Bloom declared when the three arrived at the Matthews' house.

Baltor smirked, "It's so nice to see all of you again. And look! You've brought your own granny! What a pleasure! Please take a seat! You must be exhausted from all those rocks you dodged back there."

"That was you! You made all those rocks fall on us!" Jesse cried.

"The boy's slow but he's catching on!" Brianna and Shelby said sarcastically as they gave him a round of applause.

"Oh put a sock in it!" Ms. F yelled, "Give Sky and Brandon back or you three will have to deal with us!" 

"Oooo…old AND scary!" Baltor beamed, "Well then, you want them, you got them!"

He snapped his fingers and the door to a room mysteriously opened. In the doorway stood Sky and Brandon.

"Sky! Brandon! Oh it's so good to see you two!" Bloom cried as she ran to hug them.

"Wait. This could be a trap," Jesse whispered holding Bloom back.

"Hey, he's actually smart!" Shelby cried as she changed into her witch outfit, "Hypnotic detonation!"

"Toxic acrimony!" Brianna shouted as the two launched their attacks.

"Shield of fortification!" Ms. F yelled as a huge green ball of defense surrounded them.

"Let's go!" Bloom cried, as Jesse took out his sword.

"Get them!" Baltor shrieked as Sky and Brandon charged after Bloom and Sky.

"You get Brianna and Shelby! I'll deal with these two!" Jesse exclaimed.

Bloom took hold of a nearby sword and swung at the Matthew girls.

"AHHH!!!" Shelby cried as the blade hit her, "Spellbinding loop!"

A swirl of mauve sparks encircled Bloom. Ms. F flashed her own spell which broke Shelby's spell.

"Alright I've had enough of this nonsense!" Baltor shouted, "Ring of doom!!!"

Suddenly, the whole room shook and everyone became unconscious except Baltor. Bloom whimpered, but fell back down asleep.

"Aww, tired already? Well don't worry. There will still be more tea left for everyone!" Baltor cried as he used his spells to carry the sleeping people to a different, dark room.


	10. Broken Friendships

Bloom forced their weary eyes open as she struggled to sit up. She scanned the room, only to find Jesse and Ms. F lying down beside her. Shelby and Brianna remained on the floor as well. But where was Baltor?

"Come on guys. Wake up. Baltor's gone," Bloom said as she shook Jesse and Ms. F awake.

Jesse groaned and rubbed his head, "Ow my head is throbbing. We need to get out of here, and fast!"

"Wait! Listen," Bloom said as the three heard distant voices.

"I think that's Sky and Brandon! Follow me children," Ms. Faragonda said as she slipped out her wand. She closed her eyes and recited a few words, a bright light shined from the tip of the magical rod.

"They're over here," she said as she guided them to a dark room. Jesse slammed the door open and found Sky and Brandon, a cloth tied to their mouths and handcuffs clasped to their wrists to two chairs.

"Sky! I'm so glad to see you!" Bloom cried as she hurried to take the cloth and handcuffs off of the two, "And omg, Stella's going to be so happy to hear that you're safe, Brandon."

"What did Baltor do to you guys," Jesse said.

"What does it look like he did? Tied us up to these chairs and left us here, duh." Brandon said in an unfriendly manner.

"Now students, please. No more lolly gagging. We must go to Alfea immediately. Now come on," Ms. F said as she opened a portal with her wand.

**Alfea**

"Stella! Stella! I'm back! It's me, Bloom! Come on Stella! Open up! I got great news!"

Stella unlocked the door bitterly, "What now? Let me guess, you're getting married with Sky AND Jesse?"

"Come on Stel. Please listen to me. You're acting really unfair, you just gotta hear me out! Look, that day when you saw me and Jesse hugging, it wasn't what it looked like. I swear! He was just trying to protect me from all of those rocks that were falling on us. Please Stella. You have to believe me." Bloom said, tears flowing out of her eyes, "I'm really tired, I didn't have any time to rest, and the fact that you're mad at me really makes me upset. Just believe please! I really miss my friend."

Stella looked at Bloom sympathetically as she gave a tiny grin, "Aww, how sweet. But guess what…I've had enough of your drama queen act so get the heck out of here, okay? And that whole speech you just recited isn't gonna change anything! And by the way, YOU'RE the one being unfair for betraying your own best friend! You're a sick, SICK person Bloom! You're a lousy, selfish, greedy, boyfriend-stealing jerk! And I'm so mad at you for making me say that! Now just leave me alone!!!"

Just before Bloom began to burst into tears, there was a knock at the door. Stella angrily got up to get it.

"Hey, just dropped by to give you these," Zac said handing Stella a basket of fruit, "My friend just came to my dorm and gave it to me. And let me tell you, I'm not much of a fruit-eater so I was wondering if you liked them.

"Zac?" Bloom said surprisingly.

"Oh how sweet are you? Bringing me a bunch of delicious…uh…healthy food." Stella said to Zac sweetly, ignoring Bloom's comment, "You deserve a big, bear hug!"

The two gave each other a warm embrace as Bloom watched enviously at them, "So this is your plan huh? Trying to make me jealous by flirting with each other? Well you know what? Fine, don't believe me. Don't believe when I say that I wasn't three timing you. Don't believe me when I say that I wasn't betraying you. Cause guess what. I bet right now you didn't even know Sky and Brandon are back. I bet later when you do find out that I really wasn't deceiving you guys that you'll all just regret it. That's right. Bloom, out!"

And with that, she trudged out, leaving Stella and Zac speechless.

**Baltor**

"Don't make me repeat myself girls," Baltor yelled, "WHERE ARE THOSE DWEEBY BRANDON AND SKY BOYS?"

"Actually Daddy, they're pretty cute." Brianna began. She saw how her father glared at her and spoke, "I mean, yeah where are those brats?"

"I'm pretty sure we left them here, tied up in this room." Shelby said.

"Well duh. Bloom, her granny, and that hot blonde dude probably released them and escaped. Thanks for covering what is frankly described as OBVIOUS!" Brianna explained to her "smart" sister.

"And guess who's gonna get them back?" Baltor said wittingly as Brianna and Shelby groaned.

**Jesse and Zac**

Zac opened his dorm door. Jesse was sitting quietly on his bed with his headphones on, "Hey bro. Look, what you saw back that was all just a big misunderstanding. You know that right?"

Zac ignorantly walked to the bathroom, "Whatever."

Jesse turned off his music player and stood in front of the open door as Zac started to gel his hair, "You don't sound too happy. Are you okay?"

"Yeah man. I mean, c'mon. It was just some freak thing right? Don't worry. I feel you. I understand perfectly what was going on." Zac said with a cool attitude.

"Well that's a relief. I'm really glad you're not taking this the wrong way. I hope Stella understands." Jesse responded.

"Yeah, well, speaking of Stella….since you're not really into her anymore…I was just thinking…"

Jesse looked at him a bit perplexed, "What are you talking about? And what do you mean I'm not into her? What makes you say that?"

Zac stepped out of the bathroom and grabbed a soda out of their mini fridge, "Well you know, since you and Bloom are at it together, I was just gonna ask Stella out, you know…just to get to know her a little better."

"WHAT?" Jesse shouted, "I thought you said you did understand what happened before. And now you're just going to go and start asking my girlfriend out? Dude, what's going on?"

"Girlfriend? Please…"Zac began, "Stella's not into you Jess. Not anymore. After what we saw that day, we decided that being with you and Bloom wasn't such a good idea anymore. And pretty soon, we just started bonding together. So here we are now…going out together. You don't mind do you? I mean, you have Bloom with you right?

"Wha….I don't believe this! Are you feeling okay? Zac, you can't go out with her!"

"WHY? Why can't I? Why can't I go out with just this one girl? WHY? Is it cause you want to be some kind of pimp and date two girls at once? Why Jesse, why? You know dude, I thought you were my friend and now you're going to bale on me for some girls. Well three words bro…I DON'T CARE! I'm going to date whoever I want and you're not gonna stop me!"

"Look, you're not gonna make some big deal out of this are you? That day all I was doing with Bloom was just protecting her from all those rocks that were falling on us! I have no interest in her whatsoever! Why can't you understand that?"

"And why can't you just admit that you're just being a stupid idiot who just wants to be some stupid player? Look man, I'm dating that girl and that's that!" Zac screamed as he walked out of the dorm and slammed the door behind him.

**Sky and Brandon**

"Wow, our room looks the same…messy." Sky stated as he and Brandon returned to their dorm.

"I'm going to take a shower. Can you pass me my towel over there?" Brandon said after taking off his shirt.

Sky tossed the towel to his friend and slouched down on the couch. He flipped on the TV and opened up a bag of Doritos. Just as he turned on MTV, there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"Hey Sky. It's me." A calm, feminine voice replied.

Sky swung open the door, "Bloom! What are you doing here? It's pretty late isn't it? Shouldn't you being getting your beauty rest like Stella?"

Bloom smiled faintly, "Is it okay if I crashed here for tonight?"

Sky looked at her hesitantly, "What happened to your dorm? Is Stella cleaning out her huge closet and there isn't any room for you to stay?"

Bloom looked down at her shoes, "Let's just say, she and I had I bit of a misunderstanding."

Sky stared, confused, "Umm, okay. Well you can sleep on my bed tonight. Come on in."

**Zac and Stella**

"Hey sweet thang." Zac said as he met Stella, "Looking good."

Stella smirked, "Well you know how I do."

She looked down at her perfectly matched outfit. Her sparkly aqua tube top went flawlessly with her matching aqua wedges and jean shorts. A vintage bag hung over her shoulders along with a pair of hoops and bangles. Stella then glimpsed at what her date was wearing. A white and navy striped shirt with medium faded low rise jeans and a pair of navy converse. Casual, yet sophisticated was his look.

"Come on. Let's go." Zac said.

"Where can we go at this hour? It's like 12:30 already!" Stella retorted.

"Bex Meax."

Stella squinted her eyes at him, "Come again? Bee Mall? You know I'm bad at Spanish."

Zac laughed, "It's French. And it's pronounced Ba Moo. It's like this really nice club. My friend invited me over for his birthday party. You know, that guy that brought me that fruit basket. I thought I'd be lonely so I asked you to come with me."

"Ooh, I love clubs! It's like my favorite place to go…after the mall of course!"

"Alrightie then. Let's go dance the night away and forget all our miseries!" Zac said.

"Yeah baby!" Stella cried as the two giggled, hand in hand.

**Bex Meax**

_Music blasted from the stereos as the DJ flipped on Rihanna's hit, "Umbrella."_

"Ugh, I hate this song! It's so stupid, singing about the rain." Shelby shouted, competing with the loud noises.

Brianna rolled her eyes, "My God Shelby? How stupider can one get? It has nothing to do with the rain! There's like, so much more meaning to that song and you're dancing here, complaining how singing about the rain is dumb? Well girl, I'm afraid to say this but, YOU'RE the dumb one!

Shelby stuck out her tongue and turned to look around, "Ooo, cute guy approaching nine o'clock!"

Brianna whirled around but saw nothing but a fat guy dancing around like a maniac. She then turned to look where Shelby was looking, "That's six o'clock you doofus!"

She took a deep breath and calmly got a clearer glimpse of this "cute" guy her dopey sister was talking about, "He does look a bit handsome. Wait, he's with some other girl…she looks familiar…hey, wait a minute…long blonde hair…stylish outfit…that's got to be that Stella twirp!"

Shelby looked closer after hearing the blonde's name, "Hey it is! And that dude is that Zac person right?"

Brianna overlooked her sister's childish comment and started to the bathroom. Shelby ran along.

"Alright, transformalize," Brianna magically said as her face began to change. Her eyes became of a smaller blue along with her hair. She looked totally different from the way she used to be.

"Wow, you look awesome," Shelby replied after seeing her alteration, "My turn…transformalize."

And with that, she had herself a new makeover as well. The two then concealed tiny bottles of shiny, lima green fluid inside their jean pockets.

"Okay let's rock this sucker!"

**Sky and Brandon…and Bloom**

"Whoa!" Brandon shrieked when he saw Bloom resting her head on Sky's shoulder as they watched TV together, "My bad. Didn't mean to intrude."

Bloom laughed, "Hey Brandon. Don't worry. You didn't interfere with anything. You mind if I slept over here tonight?"

Brandon looked at her and shrugged his shoulders recklessly, "Don't matter to me."

Bloom smiled slightly and looked glumly back at the television that was playing CSI as she remembered her big fight with Stella. Sky glanced at her sad face, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Still melancholy was Bloom.

Sky stroked her silky, red hair, "Hey you wanna go clubbing with me? I just remembered, my friend Luke invited me and Bran to his birthday party at Bex Meax. It's gonna be fun!"

Bloom grinned, "Alright fine. Let's go."

**Back at Bex Meax**

Stella rocked the dance floor with her smooth moves along with Zac to guide her by her side. The two practically went crazy when the rock songs played, then went back to serenity when the ballads began. Soon they grew tired and flopped back onto the couches.

"Wow, you're really good," Zac complimented Stella's dancing, "Cocktail?"

Stella nodded as Zac stood up to get two drinks. He walked jadedly to the punch table.

Meanwhile Stella looked around the room, wondering if she saw anyone she knew. Then…she thought too soon.

There they were…the two hottie blonde and brunette Red Fountain boys and that red head…that lousy, selfish, greedy, boyfriend-stealing jerk!

"Hey Luke," Sky and Brandon greeted their friend as they stepped closer into the room, "And this is Bloom."

"Pleased to meet you. Looking stunning tonight. Can I get you a drink?" Luke asked welcomingly to Bloom after seeing her striking outfit. She was clothed with a black and white cameo babydoll dress over layers of tanks, dark skinny jeans, and some matching black metallic flats. White beads hung around her neck along with a matching silver bag, perfectly accessorizing the finishing touches of her gorgeous outfit.

"Come on, let's dance." Sky said as he pulled Bloom to the middle of the dance floor. Brandon went to meet his other friends.

Bloom wrapped her arms around Sky's neck as they danced gracefully along with the soft music (it was playing Wait For You by Elliot Yamin).

She looked at Sky's outfit; a solid pink shirt and light washed, destroyed jeans, "You look really nice tonight."

Sky smiled, "I know."

Stella watched as the two danced, "I knew she was cheating on Zac. So pathetic!"

Back at the drink table, Zac and Luke were still pouring some cocktail juice. Behind them, two girls came, each holding bottles of green liquid. They chanted a few words and poured the liquid over Zac and Luke's head. Soon the guys stood still, almost as if they were petrified. The two girls dragged the boys into the bathroom and quickly disappeared back to their home…where Baltor was awaiting them.

Stella got up, "Wonder what's taking Zac so long with the drinks. Oh well."

She stepped out of the room and hurried to the bathroom with her makeup bag. Bloom unknowingly went to the bathroom as well.

She had strode inside just when Stella began to apply her blush, "What are you doing here?"

Stella turned to look at her, "What do you mean what am I doing here? What are you doing here?"

Bloom rolled her eyes, "I have no time to argue. I need to pee."

After finishing her business, Bloom walked up to the sink to wash her hands. Stella was still smearing makeup on herself, only this time she was putting on her eye shadow.

"So why'd you stalk me all the way here with Sky and Brandon? Was it so you can try to win my friendship with you back or to four time Zac with Brandon too?" Stella snapped haughtily.

"You know what? I had enough of your annoying comments. Look, you don't have to believe me when I say I wasn't cheating on Zac or betraying you, but you also don't have to act all mean thinking you're all that!" Bloom replied angrily back.

"Oh look who's talking Ms. I Have A Crush On Every Guy In RF And I Think It's Okay To Steal Other Friends' Boyfriends!" Stella yelled.

"What's with you Stel? I was your closest friend, your BEST friend and you can't even trust me when I speak the truth? I was always there for you, all the way! And now all you're going to do is just sit back and put your makeup on? Some friend you are!"

Stella glared, "Well the world has been set right now. We're not friends anymore."

She packed up all her makeup and stormed out of the bathroom. Bloom stared at her reflection from the mirror in front of her, wiping away the last tear she shed for Stella.


End file.
